My Beautiful Guardian
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: COMPLETE. AU "Indahnya langit biru tidak ada seindah matamu, kau berjanji untuk menjagaku. disaat aku ingin menagih janji itu kau malah pergi. Aku selalu menerima keberadaanmu, kata "Koi" yang kau ucapkan padaku sangat berarti... Koibito-ku..." OOC.
1. Kesan Pertama

**My second fict !!**

**Enjoy this fict, read and don't forget to review !!**

**-**

**-**

**WARNING !! : Dangerous scene.**

**-**

**-**

**Summary : Deidara ( 23 thn ) adalah seorang agen pemerintah yang mendapat tugas untuk melindungi seorang cucu menteri Kesehatan di Negara tempat ia bertugas. Bagaimanakah Deidara berjuang untuk melindungi sang subjek yang menjadi incaran para pembunuh ? Silahkan baca !! ^.^**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**: My Beautiful Bodyguard © Ryuku Zhank**

**-**

**-**

**My Beautiful Bodyguard Chapter 1 : Kesan Pertama**

**-**

**-**

"Ngghh… panasnya…" keluh seseorang sambil mengibas – ngibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya karena gerah.

Kemeja putihnya sudah tidak terkancing dengan rapih begitu juga dengan jas hitam yang sudah kusut dan lembab akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Un… bisa mati nih…" keluhnya lagi sambil menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir deras dari dahinya.

'TRING…TRING…TRING'

Tiba – tiba saja handphone si pirang itu berdering.

"Haaahh… siapa sih un ? Ganggu aja." Keluhnya untuk yang ketiga kali tapi saat ia melihat nama si penelpon, dia langsung menelan ludah.

GLURP…

"I…Iya…Deidara disini…" ucapnya terbata.

"_**Hoi !! Kamu kemana saja ?!! Cepat datang ke kantor sekarang !! Ada keperluan mendadak."**_ Ucap orang diseberang telpon tersebut lalu menutupnya dengan segera. Deidara menghela nafasnya. Sudah sering dia menerima telpon dengan nada seperti itu.

Konsekuensi seorang agen pemerintah.

"Pein - _sama _seenaknya saja… un." dia bangkit berdiri sambil membenarkan kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya. Deidara berjalan sambil sesekali menguap.

"Mungkin bisa pakai alasan itu… hehehehehe…" Deidara tertawa geli sendiri lalu menaiki mobilnya.

-

-

Deidara menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia turun dan berjalan menuju pinggir danau dimana terdapat bukit – bukit kecil juga pemandangan yang indah. Deidara bermaksud untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Saat ia menguap tadi, ia teringat akan satu hal.

Sesuatu yang perlu diperhatikan olehnya yang seorang pengemudi mobil, yaitu "Ngantuk jangan mengemudi". Kata – kata yang ia dengar dari sebuah iklan itu membuat ia mengabaikan perintah yang disuruh oleh bosnya.

"Hhooaammm… capek banget un…" Deidara pun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau. Angin sepoi - sepoi berhembus meniup rambutnya pirangnya. Memanjakan dirinya yang kelelahan juga kepanasan tadi.

Matanya mulai berat. Tertutup…

Sedikit lagi…

Hampir saja…

Dan…

Duuuggghhh !!!

Sontak Deidara langsung bangun karena ada sesuatu yang secara tiba – tiba menginjak tubuhnya.

"Aduuuhh ! Siapa sih un ??!!" Deidara berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya sambil celingak – celinguk mencari pelaku yang menginjak perutnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang dia mendapati bayangan yang berbentuk manusia.

"Siapa itu ?" Perlahan Deidara mendekati sosok itu.

"Ugh… Aduhhh…" Deidara mendengar suara parau pemilik bayangan itu.

Setelah cukup lama menghampiri bayangan tersebut, Deidara mendapati sosok berambut merah muda sebahu dengan kaos merah maroon lengan pendek yang bagian samping kirinya robek. Tangan kanan pemilik fisik itu memegangi bagian tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Diedara segera berlari menghampiri orang itu.

"Hey ! Apa kamu gak apa – apa ?" Tanya Deidara pada orang itu.

Secara bertahap orang tersebut berdiri. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi pinggang kirinya.

Deidara yang melihat itu mengetahui kalau orang ini sedang terluka. Dan tiba – tiba saja…

DUUUAKKKKHHH !!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Deidara mendapatkan dua hadiah special. Yaitu sebuah injakan pada perutnya dan tendangan di pipi kirinya. Tubuh Deidara terpental dan menghantam pohon yang besar.

"Aduuuhhh !! Kau ini apa – apaan sih, un ??!! Mau membunuhku ya ?!!"

"Kamu ! Kamu salah satu dari mereka kan ?!" Tanya orang itu dengan nada marah, yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan.

"A-apa maksudmu 'salah satu dari mereka', huh ?!" Tanya Deidara kembali pada gadis itu.

"Jadi…bukan…Gomennasai…" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

Deidara berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tak apa… Kamu siapa ?" Tanya Deidara lagi pada gadis itu sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Namaku Sakura... Sakura Haruno…" jawab gadis bernama Sakura yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan berkeringat. Bahkan akibat tendangan yang ia lancarkan pada Deidara, darah dari pinggang kirinya mengalir dengan deras.

"Ha…Haruno katamu ?!"

"Iya… ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura tak niat.

"Lupakan… Hey ! Pinggangmu terluka, un !" Deidara segera menghampiri Sakura dan membopongnya seperti sedang memikul karung beras.

"Oi ! Turunkan aku, baka !" jerit Sakura yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Deidara.

"Cerewet ! Sudah diam saja, un ! Kau kan sudah menendang dan menginjakku tadi !" balas Deidara ketus pada Sakura.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf !!" kini Sakura membalas Deidara dengan menghadiahkan satu jitakan special.

Aliran listrik kecil pun timbul akibat tatapan tajam yang diberikan masing – masing anak manusia itu. * ya… iyalah…*

-

-

Deidara membopong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Setelah diancam akan dijeburkan ke danau, akhirnya Sakura bisa tenang.

"Hey nona pirang ! Kamu mau bawa aku ke…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Deidara langsung menjatuhkannya begitu saja tanpa permisi.

"Aku ini laki – laki, un !! Apa kamu gak lihat apa ?!" bentak Deidara sambil menunjuk jakunnya sendiri.

"Aduuuhhh… kau kasar sekali pada wanita… Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kamu laki – laki." Jawab Sakura santai sambil berdiri.

Sakura masih merasakan perih pada pinggangnya.

"Siapa namamu…?"

"Deidara…"

'TRIING…TRIING…TRIING…'

Deidara melangkah sambil ke depan menjauhi Sakura sambil memegangi handphonnya dengan gemetaran.

"Iya hallo… Pe… Pein - _sama _?"

"_**Kamu ! Kenapa belum datang juga ?!"**_

"A…anu… Pe…"

"_**Anu anu… ! Cepat datang kesini !! Kamu punya tugas untuk melindungi cucu menteri kesehatan. Gadis berusia 17 tahun, Sakura Haruno ! Kamu harus kesini untuk keterangan lebih lanjut ! tit…"**_

Pein langsung menutup teleponnya. Sementara Deidara masih kaget dengan pernyataan bosnya itu.

Pelan – pelan dia membalik badannya untuk melihat Sakura yang tengah asik sendiri dengan kupu – kupu yang hinggap di tangannya kirinya.

'_Astaga…!'_

-

-

"Kamu ini cucu Menkes ya ?" Tanya Deidara pada Sakura yang duduk di bangku jok belakang. Sakura sendiri sejak tadi sedang mengobati lukanya dengan betadine dan perban yang diberikan Deidara.

Deidara melirik Sakura lewat spion dalam.

"I…Iya…auch~…"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa luka seperti itu ?"

"Sudah seminggu ini aku di terror oleh para pembunuh. Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan sendirian di pinggir danau, mereka langsung menghalauku. Aku bersyukur bisa selamat…aduhhh…" jawab Sakura.

Deidara memegang pipi kirinya yang lebam.

"Kamu bisa beladiri juga, un ? Hebat sekali…"

"Iya… dulu… kakakku yang mengajarkan… Kak… Sasori…" ucap Sakura. Suaranya menjadi gumaman kecil saat menyebut nama 'Sasori'. Tapi telinga Deidara masih sangat tajam untuk mendengar gumaman itu.

CKIIIIITTTT….

Deidara mengerem mobil mendadak yang membuat Sakura terjedut dan obat betadine yang tadi mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti tidak mendadak seperti tadi ?!" omel Sakura pada Deidara.

Deidara tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Kedatangan Sakura yang mendadak membuatnya heran. Banyak sekali kebetulan – kebetulan yang terjadi semenjak ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Sa…Sasori itu kakakmu ?" Tanya Deidara pada Sakura tanpa meliriknya. Deidara terlalu terkejut. Pandangannya lurus dan dia tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Iya…Kau tahu banyak ya mengenai keluarga ku ?"

Deidara tak mampu berkata.

Dia teringat akan masa lalunya bersama Sasori.

Sahabat sejatinya…

-

-

"Jadi begitu…"

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua setelah Deidara menceritakan pada Sakura, kalau dia dan Sasori adalah teman dekat 6 tahun yang lalu. Namun, Sasori meninggal akibat tertembak dan juga peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya itu mengandung racun.

Disaat terakhir, Sasori memintanya untuk menjaga adiknya yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun. Tapi, Deidara tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir Sasori dikarenakan Deidara tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Sakura semenjak kejadian terbunuhnya Sasori. Namun, sekarang Deidara benar – benar harus memenuhi permintaan Sasori. Karena sang adik sudah ada dalam ruang lingkup hidupnya sekarang. Apalagi Sakura sudah tahu kalau Deidara ditugaskan untuk menjaganya.

"Kamu akan langsung ku antar ke kediamanmu." Ujar Deidara. Dia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Saat Deidara akan hampir menginjak pedal gas, Sakura menghentikannya.

" Bawa aku ke tempat lain…"

"Kenapa memangnya, un ?" Tanya Deidara heran sambil membalikkan kepalanya menatap Sakura.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang kan kalau kamu ditugaskan untuk menjagaku. Nah, sekarang kamu harus menuruti kata – kataku… !" perintah Sakura dengan nada yang agak membentak.

"Iya…iya… dasar cerewet !"

"Dasar cantik !!"

"Enggg… ! Apa kau bilang ?!" Deidara sangat benci jika ada orang mengatakannya seperti wanita ataupun dipanggil 'cantik'. Karena Deidara itu laki – laki, jelas saja…

"Dengar ya, Deidara… C-H-A-N… kamu jangan galak – galak sama aku !" tegur Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata 'CHAN' tepat di telinga Deidara. Dan alhasil membuat empat bentuk sudut siku – siku tercetak di dahi Deidara.

Satu kata…

Sebal…

-

-

**To : Leader - **_**sama**_

"**Konichiwa Pein – **_**sama**_**…**

**Saya rasa, saya tak perlu ke sana. Dikarenakan sang subjek sedang bersama saya.**

**Saya bertemu dengannya di tempat biasa kita piknik bersama.**

**Keadaannya baik – baik saja. Tolong sampaikan pada Tsunade - sama, bahwa cucunya baik – baik saja."**

**Sent…**

**Successful !!**

-

-

**From : Leader – **_**sama**_

"**Bagus. Jaga dia baik – baik."**

-

-

Setelah beberapa menit, perjalanan mereka berakhir. Dan mereka sampai pada sebuah apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah. Sederhana…

Hanya ada 3 lantai, dan disebelah kirinya ada sebuah bangunan yang lebih tepat disebut parkiran atau basement.

"Tempat tinggalmu Dei – _san_ ?" Tanya Sakura yang agak ling – lung melihat apartemen Deidara yang mini. Sakura heran karena Deidara tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan.

Apalagi dia adalah agen pemerintah.

'_Mana mungkin Dei – san tinggal disini… pekerjaannya kan lumayan… mobilnya juga terlihat mahal. Kenapa tinggal di tempat seperti ini ?'_

Sakura menutup pintu dan mengejar Deidara yang langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tolong. Seperti biasa…"

Deidara memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seorang resepsionis laki - laki yang sedang mengelus – elus anjing putihnya.

"Baik…"

Resepsionis itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa sedang dilihati, langsung memegang erat jas hitam Deidara dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya seperti anak kecil.

"Tugasmu kali ini apa…?" tanyanya pada Deidara.

"Cucu menkes… Adik Sasori…" jawab Deidara tertunduk.

Sang resepsionis terkejut dan menjatuhkan kunci yang diberikan Deidara, anjing milik resepsionis itu pun langsung terlihat sedih.

"Astaga… ! Akhirnya kau menemukannya juga… yah… ku harap kamu bisa menjaganya dengan baik seperti yang diminta Sasori." Ujar resepsionis itu sambil mengambil kunci yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

"Yah… arigatou… Kiba…"

Deidara pun kembali melangkah menuju tangga yang ada tepat disebelah meja resepsionis, Sakura mengikutinya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Sakura membenarikan diri untuk mengajak Deidara bicara.

"Orang tadi kenal dengan _nii – san_ juga ? Kenapa bisa ?" Tanya Sakura pada Deidara.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana semua agen pemerintah tinggal. Mulai dari detektif, pembunuh bayaran yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh teroris, yang seperti aku, dan masih banyak lagi. Nii - mu dulu itu adalah detektif…" jawab Deidara sambil terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Begitu ya…!"

Setelah beberapa kali menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada kamar bernomor '009'.

"Doozo…" himbaunya pada Sakura untuk segera memasuki ruangan yang… kecil.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan.

Dilihatnya ruangan yang rapih dengan tembok berlapis wallpaper karpet berwarna hijau hutan dan lantainya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Ada televisi ukuran sedang, sofa, karpet hijau tua, rak buku yang tersusun rapih, jendela yang terbuka dengan gorden berwarna putih bersih , kamar mandi yang pintu sedikit terbuka, dan satu ruangan tidur.

'_Apa hanya satu ruangan tidur ?!'_

Sakura kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Deidara yang sedang…

"Deidara – _san_ !!" spontan Sakura langsung menghampiri Deidara yang kepalanya sedang ditodong pistol oleh wanita berambut abu – abu bermata violet.

Deidara segera memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk berhenti, dikarenakan Deidara melihat sakura telah memadang kuda – kudanya.

"Tenanglah…" Hibur Deidara sambil tersenyum manis ke Sakura dan menggapai tangan wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Mau apa Anko ?" Tanyanya pada wanita bernama Anko itu.

"Punisher… setidaknya lebih bagus daripada handgun bututmu itu. Ke kamarku bila kamu mau."

Ucap Anko sambil kembali memasukkan pistolnya kedalam jaket panjangnya dan pergi ke kamar yang ada disebelah kamar Deidara.

"Anko Mitarashi, dia mata – mata."

Jelas Deidara pada Sakura sambil masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku kaget…"

Deidara menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tak apa. Sering – sering saja, un." Ledek Deidara sambil mengacak – acak rambut pink Sakura. Pipi Sakura memerah.

Deidara berjalan menuju jendela lalu membukanya. Angin berhembus membelai rambut kuningnya. Sakura berbalik dan memandangi Deidara dengan hikmat.

'WHIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG…'

Tiba – tiba sebuah ransel berukuran sedang jatuh tepat dihadapan Deidara. Dengan sigap Deidara langsung menangkapnya sehingga tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

'_Untuk Sakura'_

Deidara segera merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya. Sementara ransel itu langsung ia lemparkan pada Sakura yang tengah melamun memandanginya.

"Sepertinya itu pakaian, un. Kamu mandi saja. Aku mau tidur…"

Deidara segera menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa yang cukup empuk. Dan Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan luka yang ia derita.

-

-

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Matahari kembali tertidur, bulan dan bintang mulai meramaikan langit malam ini.

Saat itu Sakura sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur Deidara. Deidara sendiri masih tertidur pulas sejak siang sampai sekarang.

"_Nii – san_… Aku kesepian." Gumamnya di tengah keheningan malam.

Sementara di lain sisi, siluet seorang pria berambut perak tengah membidiknya dari kejauhan.

"Rifle. Cukup untuk membuatnya pergi ke surga." Seringai orang itu sambil mengarahkan rifle – nya tepat ke kepala Sakura.

JIIIITTTSSSS…

Sakura melihat pantulan cahaya merah dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Mengarah tepat ke dahinya.

Sakura yang terkejut tidak mampu berkata apa pun. Ingin rasanya ia meneriakkan nama Deidara, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kena kau !"

DOOOORRRR…

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah jika ia tidak bisa selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan ini.

Dia menutup matanya…

Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

'Dei – _san_… tolong aku… !!'

"SAKURRRRAAAAA…!!"

Deidara segera menarik Sakura sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan berpelukkan. Sementara peluru yang ditembakkan telah memecahkan kaca jendela dan menancap tepat di dinding kamar Deidara.

Deidara melepas pelukkannya dari Sakura dan segera menuju ke jendela.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang dari kejauhan melambaikan tangannya.

Sosok itu tertutupi oleh gelapnya malam.

-

-

Sakura masih terduduk. Dia masih shock akibat kejadian tadi.

Badannya gemetaran dan air matanya tak henti – hentinya mengalir.

Deidara menhampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Sakura… Aku akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji…" Deidara mempererat pelukkannya.

Sedangkan Sakura tangisannya semakin menjadi. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk, antara senang karena Deidara ada disampingnya dan takut hal itu akan terulang lagi.

Sakura menggenggam erat lengan Deidara yang memeluknya.

"Arigatou…"

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

**Siapakah sebenarnya para pembunuh yang mengincar Sakura ? dan bagaimana cara Deidara untuk tetap membuat Sakura aman di sisinya ?**

**Next chapter !!**


	2. Spend Time Together

**Review Reply :**

Ryu : For all, arigatou gozaimas !! Akatsuki akan masuk semua, kecuali Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, dan Itachi ( kalau Konan dia pasti muncul, itu juga kalau aku gak males bwt nerusin sekuelnya kalau yg ini udh tamat ). Masalah shooter-nya akan segera terungkap. Boleh tebak – tebak… sabar yach…

**-**

**-**

**Second chapter of this story !!**

**Enjoy this fict, read and don't forget to review !!**

**-**

**-**

**WARNING !! : Romance scene.**

**-**

**-**

**Summary : Deidara adalah seorang agen pemerintah yang mendapat tugas untuk melindungi seorang cucu menteri Kesehatan di Negara tempat ia bertugas. Bagaimanakah Deidara berjuang untuk melindungi sang subjek yang menjadi incaran para pembunuh ? Silahkan baca !! ;D**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**: My Beautiful Bodyguard © Ryuku Zhank**

**-**

**-**

**My Beautiful Bodyguard Chapter 2 : Spend Time Together**

**-**

**-**

Sinar mentari hangat menembus ruangan tanpa jendela tersebut dengan perlahan.

Membangunkan Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Nggg…"

Sakura bangkit dan meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya yang masih lelah akibat kejadian semalam. Sakura tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi…

Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari sana. Saat dia keluar pemandangan tak sedap menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Yap ! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara.

Posisi tidurnya sudah tidak beraturan. Kedua kakinya mengangkang dan berada di atas sofa, sementara badannya berada di bawah. Kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka hingga empat lubang, jas hitamnya juga sudah terlantar entah kemana.

'_Memalukkan… --,'_

Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk segera mandi walaupun sepertinya tubuhnya menolak mati – matian. Tapi Sakura tetap bisa membawa tubuhnya masuk ke kamar mandi, walaupun masih mengantuk. Setelah rapih berpakaian dan sudah wangi, Sakura berniat membangunkan Deidara.

"Dei – san, bangun." Tegurnya sambil mengguncang bahu Deidara pelan.

"Ngg… Sakura… Aku masih ngantuk…" balas Deidara.

CKIT…

Empat buah sudut siku – siku muncul di kepala Sakura.

"SHANNNARRROOO !! Ayo bangun !!" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang – guncangkan Deidara dengan kasar.

"Iya……"

Deidara bangun dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi sedangkan Sakura, dia sedang merapikan sofa yang berantakan itu.

-

-

"Bisa kita cari makanan ? Aku lapar…" keluh Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

Deidara yang tengah asik memakai dasi, berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Kamu tunggulah di bawah. Aku mau bersiap dulu." Ujar Deidara. Sakura mengangguk dan keluar menuju lantai bawah.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan berlari sampai di bawah dia menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak karena dia hampir menabrak sesuatu.

"Ouch…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ohayou…!" sapa orang yang di depannya dengan ramah.

Sakura mendongak dan menemukan pria berambut perak bermata mengantuk, bermasker, dan mata kirinya ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang sakura lupa akan nama bendanya. *Raikku : Sakura yg lupa, ato lo nya yg gak tw ?? -digampar- *

"Ohayou…" balas Sakura.

Pria yang ada di hadapannya membungkuk, sehingga tinggi badannya menyamai Sakura.

"Wah – wah… Deidara dapat wanita cantik…" godanya pada Sakura. Sakura menjadi gugup dan pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Oi… Kakashi ! Jangan menggodanya ! Nanti Sasori di atas sana mengutuki dirimu lagi !" tegur Kiba sekaligus menyindir Kakashi. Raut wajah Kakashi pun menjadi sweatdrop.

"Iya… Kau ini ! Lebih baik dan lebih bagus kalau kamu menggoda Anko, dasar un !" Ucap Deidara tiba - tiba yang juga tidak suka kalau Sakura di goda oleh Kakashi.

"Gomen…" Ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Deidara turun dan menghampiri Kakashi.

Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelah Deidara membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kami semua akan menyelidiki masalah semalam. Kau dan Sakura lebih baik tidak kembali sore ini, kembalilah malam hari. Kami akan menginspeksi semua lokasi yang berkemungkinan." Katanya pelan agar Sakura tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Deidara mengangguk. Kakashi berjalan lurus menuju ke kamarnya, dan Deidara segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ayo !" sejenak Deidara berhenti dan menoleh ke Kiba.

"Oi Kiba ! Kau juga ! Tolong ya !" serunya.

"Serahkan pada kami !" seru Kiba disertai gonggongan anjingnya, Akamaru.

Setelah mereka keluar Deidara dengan segera melepaskan pengangannya dari Sakura, lalu dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya.

"Kita mau makan dimana ?" Tanya Sakura pada Deidara.

"Dimana saja boleh, un. Kamu yang menentukan." Jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian dia menarik lengan kanan Deidara dan mengajaknya berlari ke suatu tempat.

-

-

"Ini…!!" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti pada sebuah stand makanan.

"Apa ini ?!" tanya Deidara yang heran Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di tempat yang… um… pastinya tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh gadis dengan derajat tinggi seperti Sakura.

"Kamu tahu tempat ini ?! Hebatnya…" puji Deidara karena sebenarnya mereka berhenti di kios pinggir jalan dengan menu makanan 'bakso ikan'.

Mereka membeli beberapa tusuk. Setelah membayarnya mereka kembali berjalan.

"Sekarang kita kemana ?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan bakso ikannya.

"Kita ke tempat yang indah…" jawab Deidara sambil mengunyah makannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri pinggir kota Tokyo. Saat itu keadaan kota tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya karena saat itu adalah jam kantor dan jam sekolah. Jadi, orang yang berlalu lalang pun hanya sedikit.

"Apa masih jauh ?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah kelelahan.

Mereka berdua sudah 30 menit berjalan tapi tidak sampai juga. Sarapan mereka juga sudah habis sejak tadi.

"Sebentar lagi, un." Deidara menghampiri Sakura yang tertinggal di belakangnya lalu menarik tangannya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada suatu padang bunga yang terletak di pedalaman. Pada musim ini banyak bunga – bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

"Waaaaoooowww…" Sakura takjub dengan pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya.

Deidara menatap sekitarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendatangi tempat ini, semenjak Sasori wafat. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Deidara dan yang lainnya berkumpul bersama saat merayakan festival. Sementara danau yang waktu itu adalah tempat khusus mereka untuk piknik dan memancing *mana mungkin mancing di padang bunga… cape deh !*. Dan sekarang dia kembali datang dengan duplikat Sasori versi wanita.

"Dei – san ! Bagaimana ?!" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk telinga kirinya. Di telinga kirinya terdapat bunga kecil yang selipkan diantara rambut dan telinganya itu.

Melihat Sakura, sontak membuat pria pirang itu memerah dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sakura yang melihatnya, langsung cemberut kesal pada Deidara.

Deidara berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia meringankan tubuhnya sekaligus menjatuhkan diri diatas bunga – bunga yang indah itu. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sesaat ia melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Dari jauh Sakura berlari menghampirinya, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Deidara.

"Usiamu sekarang 17 kan, un ? Tapi kamu tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja umur 17. Kalau marah baru bisa dibilang begitu, apalagi kalau menghajar orang." Ucap Deidara pada Sakura yang baru saja berbaring di sebelahnya.

( Sakura's Theme Mode : On )

"Baa – chan, juga bilang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Nenekmu itu, dokter yang hebat."

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata masing – masing. Menikmati udara siang yang sejuk tak terlalu panas.

"Aku senang…"

"Un…? Senang…"

"Yah… Kupikir aku akan menghadapi para pembunuh itu sendirian. Aku senang karena ada Dei – san disisiku…" ucap Sakura yang setelah itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Aku jadi malu, un…!"

Tertawa kecil mengiringi omongan Deidara.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku…" Deidara terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Tenanglah… Tidak perlu diminta pun, aku akan selalu disisimu. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu."

"Selamanya…?"

"Iya…"

"Benarkah…?"

"Hmmm…"

"Sungguh…?"

"Hn…"

"Janji…?"

Saking jengkel terhadap kata – kata Sakura, Deidara menoleh dengan kesal kea rah Sakura. Berniat untuk memarahinya, yang terjadi malah Deidara mendapati bagian tubuhnya ( bibirnya ) dikunci oleh bagian tubuh ( bibir ) Sakura.

'_Arigatou…'_

-

( Sakura's Theme Mode : Off )

-

"Bagaimana cara kita menyampaikan ini pada mereka berdua ?" tanya Anko.

"Tinggal bilang saja mudah kan…" jawab Kisame asal.

"Hey ! Manusia hiu ! Kamu tidak ada saat insiden itu, jangan jawab asal dong !" balas Anko.

Sementara Kakashi dan Hidan masih memikirkan cara penyampaian _'itu'._

"Huh !"

"Bahkan tempat kita sudah diketahui… Mereka itu masih dendam ya ?" tanya Anko ( lagi? )

"Sepertinya begitu... Kalau nanti mereka pulang kita tidak usah menyembunyikan masalah ini. Kita akan langsung katakan." Kakashi melirik Kisame.

"Kisame ! Tolong kau minta semuanya berkumpul dan Hidan…" Kakashi menoleh kearah Hidan yang ada di samping Anko.

"Kau disini sampai mereka datang." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ngg… kebiasaan…" eluh Hidan.

Akhirnya Kakashi, Anko dan Kisame masuk ke dalam apartemen, sedangkan Hidan menunggu di luar.

Hidan yang bosan duduk diatas anak tangga pintu masuk, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dan mancis. Dengan cepat ia segera menyulutnya.

"Fuuuuhhh… bagaimana reaksi Deidara kalau dia tahu ya ?" ucap Hidan pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

"Cuma ada 8." Seru Kiba saat Kakashi dan yang lainnya lewat di depan mejanya.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Kau, Anko, Hidan, Kisame, Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, dan Deidara." jelasnya.

"Oh iya ! Kurenai dan Iruka kan sedang bertugas." Lanjut Anko.

"Hmm… 10…" ujar Kakashi tenang sambil berjalan lurus menuju ruang tengah.

"Oi ! Apa maksudnya 10 ?!" tanya Anko yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakashi.

"Kiba dan Akamaru…" jawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

Anime sweatdrop.

'_Akamaru masuk hitungan ya ?' _pikir mereka semua, kecuali Akamaru yang menggonggong kearah Kakashi dengan arti –thank you !-.

-

-

'_Kira – kira mereka sudah tahu belum ya ?'_ pikir Deidara yang tengah berjalan menuju apartemen

mininya itu.

Sejak insiden di taman bunga itu, mereka berdua sedikit mengambil jarak. Buktinya saja sekarang Sakura berjalan di belakangnya dan keadaan hening sudah tercipta sejak tadi.

Walaupun masih sore, mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali. Terutama dikaranekan Deidara sangat penasaran dengan shooter yang kemarin.

"Sakura ! Cepat !" perintahnya.

"Iyyyaaaaaa…!!" balas Sakura dengan tampang sebal.

Saat mereka hampir sampai, tiba – tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura. Sontak Sakura langsung menghantam orang itu dengan tinjunya.

"Are ?"

"Aduuuuhhh ! Sakit tahu ! Kau gila ya ??!!" teriak Hidan histeris sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Sakura dengan kasar. Sementara Deidara hanya menggeleng – geleng saja.

"Maaf… maaf… aku kaget…" ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Hidan dan menolongnya untuk berdiri.

"Uuhh… ! Kalian ditunggu oleh semuanya…" kata Hidan sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Iya !"

-

-

"Akhirnya pulang juga." Sindir Ibiki ketika Deidara dan Sakura menampakkan dirinya di ruang tengah. Hidan sendiri ia langsung memposisikian dirinya dengan duduk di anak tangga.

"Bagaimana Kakashi ?" tanya Deidara dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Kakashi menajamkan pandangannya.

"Yang mengincar Sakura… adalah…"

Tegang menyelimuti mereka semua…

"Sasuke… Uchiha…"

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Note : Kalau ada yang bingung dengan posisi apartemen, tanyakan saja. Aku akan jelaskan…

Akemashite Omedetoo Gozaimasu !!

Arigatou !!

Review Please !!

Wait for next chapter !!

Jaa matta ashitta !!


	3. Shocking News

**Review Reply :**

Lagi – lagi kuucapkan banyak terima kasih. Pairnya akan tetap DeiSaku sampai tamat. Karena tidak mungkin Sakura ato Sasuke itu bisa saling menyukai kalau dua-duanya saling mengincar satu sama lain. Impossible ! Haha… ternyata shooternya udah ada yang nebak. Cerdas sekali !! *ngacungin 4 jempol*. Kalau untuk tujuan si Saskay akan dijelaskan di chappie selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi harus bilang sabar…

-

-

**Third chapter of this story !!**

**Enjoy !!**

-

-

**WARNING !! : Sad scene.**

**-**

**-**

**Summary : Deidara adalah seorang agen pemerintah yang mendapat tugas untuk melindungi seorang cucu menteri Kesehatan di Negara tempat ia bertugas. Bagaimanakah Deidara berjuang untuk melindungi sang subjek yang menjadi incaran para pembunuh ? Silahkan baca !! ;D**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**: My Beautiful Bodyguard © Ryuku Zhank**

**-**

**-**

**My Beautiful Bodyguard Chapter**** 3 : Shocking News**

**-**

**-**

"Yang mengincar Sakura adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Kau serius, Kakashi ?" tanya Deidara.

Wajahnya kini dipenuhi kecemasan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke adalah orang yang amat teramat berbahaya. Terakhir kali Deidara mendengar kabarnya tepat enam tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke ditangkap dan dipenjara.

"Ya ! Tidak salah lagi. Tahun ini dia keluar dari penjara. Ada kemungkinan dialah penembak yang tadi malam." Jelasnya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin dia menyerang secara terang-terangan. Sasuke itu hebat." Kata Hidan yang masuk begitu saja ke topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Oh, Deidara apa kau lihat ciri-ciri orang itu ?" tanya Kakshi pada Deidara.

Deidara sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia berusaha mati-matian mengingat orang itu tadi malam.

"Yah, karena malam hari tidak terlalu jelas tapi, aku melihat perak… mungkin rambutnya perak." Ucapnya.

Reflek seluruh penghuni ruangan itu langsung menoleh dan menyerang Kakashi dengan tatapan curiga dan menyalahkan begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Apa ? Seenaknya saja menuduh." Ucapnya kesal.

"Ehem ! Kakashi kemana kau semalam ?" tanya Ibiki memastikan.

Maklumi saja, Ibiki mendapat posisi bagian interogasi di struktur agen pemerintah. Jadi kebiasaannya meng-interogasi seseorang menguap kembali hanya karena Deidara menyebut 'perak'.

"Tadi malam aku pergi dengan Asuma dan…"

"Dan mereka pulang dengan keadaan mabuk!" timpal Kiba.

Kakashi dan Asuma wajah mereka memerah karena malu.

"Syukurlah. Lalu apa lagi yang kau ingat Deidara ?" tanya Ibiki lagi.

"Saat aku melihatnya dari jendela dia melambai."

"Melambai ?" tanya mereka semua, kecuali Sakura.

"Dengan tangan kiri." Lanjutnya.

Mereka semua berbisik-bisik kebingungan sambil menyebut 'kiri'.

"Kiri ? Berarti senjatanya di kanan ?! Kakashi itu kan **kidal**, mana mungkin dia memegang senjata dengan tangan kanan." Ucap Anko histeris saat mendengar ucapan Deidara.

Bukannya membela, tapi kenyataannya memang benar kalau Kakashi itu kidal.

"Kenapa masih membawa-bawa namaku…?" =.='

"Kalau begini, Kakashi yang berambut perak dicoret dari daftar alibi. Mungkin orang itu adalah suruhan Sasuke." Ujar Asuma.

"Suruhan ? Pintar juga si Sasuke ini." Puji Genma dengan senyum sinis.

"Se…sebenarnya si…siapa Sasuke itu ?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan cemas juga kasihan. Mereka tidak sanggup memeberi tahhhu Sakura yang sebenarnya. Tapi mau tidak mau, tahu tidak tahu, mereka harus menyampaikannya.

"Sasuke itu yang telah membunuh Nii-san…mu." Keterangan Hidan sukses membuat Sakura shock dalam sekejap.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau yang mengincar dirinya adalah orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

"Dulu kami ini berjumlah sebelas orang. Sasuke adalah agen terbaik yang dimiliki pemerintah saat itu. Kemudian beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasori masuk ke dalam kelompok kami." Jelas Genma.

"Hidan, lanjutkan !" suruh Genma pada Hidan.

"Sial kau ! Hmph ! Gelar Sasuke sebagai agen terbaik pun digantikan oleh Sasori. Karena itu Sasuke menjadi kesal dan sering sekali terlibat baku hantam dengan Sasori." Jelas Hidan.

"Kakashi !" panggil Hidan..err..lebih tepatnya menyuruh untuk melanjutkan.

"Hn. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke menjadi aneh."

"Aneh ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya. Sasuke jadi baik terhadap Sasori. Kami pun merasa janggal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tapi Sasori tidak menyadari hal itu."

"Anko-chan ?"

"Hmmphh !! Setelah beberapa hari, muncul kasus pembunuhan berantai. Tiap hari jatuh tiga korban sekaligus. Kamu pasti pernah mendengarnya dari berita kan Saku-chan ?" tanya Anko sambil mendelik kearah Sakura.

"I-iya."

"Kami menyelidiki kasus itu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Pertama kami tidak mencurigainya, karena dia juga membantu kami dalam menyusun alibi dan mengumpulkan data-data tentang para pembunuh berbahaya yang sudah bebas dari penjara tapi kami salah." Jelasnya sedikit terdengar sedih pada bagian terakhir.

"Dei-dei !"

"Yang membunuh orang-orang itu adalah Sasuke sendiri. Seperti kata Anko kami tidak menyadari karena dia membantu kami. Tapi lama-kelamaan semua bukti dan petunjuk mengarah padanya. Sasuke juga pembunuh yang sadis. Bahkan dia tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Lalu kami memergokinya di sebuah gedung tua. Disana Sasori dan Sasuke terlibat baku tembak."

"Aku tidak sanggup…Kisame."

"Akhirnya. Satu peluru berakibat fatal masuk dan bersarang pada jantungnya. Peluru yang diolesi racun. Sasuke telah merencanakan ini. Dan rencananya berjalan sempurna. Disaat terakhir, Sasori menitipkan sesuatu pada kami semua." Jelasnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kamu !" ucap mereka serempak.

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata dia berada disini bukan suatu kebetulan. Neneknya sudah merancanakan ini dan sudah mengetahui tentang pekerjaan Sasori. Semua ini sudah direncanakan.

Deidara melihat itu. Melihat raut wajah yang takut dan cemas. Deidara menghampiri Sakura dan berbicara.

"Sakura. Jangan kamu pikirkan. Kamu istirahat saja, aku menyusul nanti." Ucap Deidara.

Tak ada respon dari Sakura. Anggukkan saja tidak ada. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Sakura beranjak pergi dari sana menuju kamar Deidara.

"Kau harus menghiburnya." Ucap Ibiki begitu langkah kaki Sakura sudah tidak terdengar.

"Aku khawatir padanya." Ucap Deidara.

"Bukan cuma kau. Kami juga ! Karena yang mendengar permintaan Sasori bukan kau saja. Kami juga akan menjaganya." Terang Genma.

"Terima kasih."

-

-

**Saat menuju keatas…**

"Anko. Boleh aku minta dua ?" tanya Deidara lemas.

"Apanya yang dua ?" tanya anko yang merasa kurang jelas.

"Yang kau tawarkan padaku dua hari yang lalu." Jawabnya.

"Oh…Ayo !"

-

Sakura memandangi langit yang malam ini tengah bertaburan banyak bintang. Seolah-olah sedang menghiburnya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Ingin sekali Sakura segera mendatangi orang yang bernama Sasuke itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Arigatou ! Anko !!" seru Deidara yang kepalanya masih berada diluar sementara badannya di dalam.

"Boleh juga. Lho ? Sakura ?" herannya ketika melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan jendela.

"Sakura. Belum tidur aku kan memintamu untuk istirahat tadi." Ujarnya sambil menutup jendela. Sementara Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Ada apa sih, un ?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda. Yah…untuk meredakan ke-shockan Sakura tadi.

Perlahan Deidara menarik pundak Sakura untuk berhadapan langsung. Setelah Sakura menghadap Deidara, wajahnya menunduk dan menangis.

"Hey ! Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu dipirkan. Nanti kamu sakit." Ujarnya.

Sakura masih saja menunduk dan menagis. Tidak tega melihat Sakura (nya) seperti itu, perlahan Deidara mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, Deidara tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pada Sakura kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Pinta Deidara.

Deidara memajukan bibirnya dan dagu Sakura.

Sedikit lagi…

Ayo Deidara…

Maju…

Se…*dibekep*

Deidara dan Sakura mulai memejamkan mata masing-masing. Nyaris saja bibir mereka bertemu kalau saja…

'TRIINGG…TRIINGG…TRINNGGG…'

'Aduh…mengganggu saja. Siapa malam-malam begini ya ?' pikir Deidara yang merasa diganggu privasinya.

Sedangkan Sakura tangisannya berhenti dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Konban wa. Deidara disini. Siapakah anda ?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan ini belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa berbeda dengan kejadian saat di taman bunga.

"Ah…" Deidara menoleh kearah Sakura, dia tersenyum dan memberikan handphone-nya ke Sakura.

"Nenekmu." Ucapnya.

Sakura yang senang langsung mengambil handphone itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Iya Baa-chan !!" serunya.

Kini senyum itu telah kembali. Deidara senang bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum kembali. Walaupun setelah ini Sakura pasti akan murung lagi.

Deidara meninggalkan Sakura dan beralih pada dua pistolnya yang baru. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas amplas dan obeng kecil. Kemudian dia memahat sebuah huruf pada gagang pistolnya. Huruf 'D' yang berarti Deidara. Deidara memolesnya dengan rapi sehingga bisa dibilang bagus. Deidara melakukan hal yang sama pada pistol yang satunya lagi. Saat dia baru akan mulai untuk memahat, Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan handphone miliknya.

"Arigatou Dei-san." Ucapnya ceria.

"Kamu tidur saja. Kalau ada apa-apa tinggal teriak saja ya !" Sakura mengangguk girang dan segera masuk ke kamar (Deidara)-nya.

"Aku curiga. Aneh juga tiba-tiba saja menelepon." Deidara mengutak-atik handphone-nya.

Ternyata dia sengaja merekam pembicaraan Sakura dengan neneknya tepat sebelum dia memberikan telepon genggamnya itu ke tangan Sakura.

"**Nenek tak perlu khawatir. Aku disini baik-baik saja. Mereka semua baik sekali padaku."**

"_Okarada o otaisetsu ni."_

"**Hai !"**

Setelah itu pembicaraan antara Sakura dan neneknya itu terputus.

-

-

"Ba-bagaimana i-ni ?!" tanya Anko histeris pada semuanya.

Satu lagi hal yang akan membuat Sakura menderita baru saja ia lihat.

"Ini pasti sulit." Kata Kakashi.

"Kalau nanti Saku-chan tahu, dia pasti… Ahhhh !! Aku tak mau bayangkan !!" ucapnya histeris.

"Harus tetap diberitahu. Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah itu." Ibiki meoleh ke Deidara.

Wajahnya lesu, pucat, gelisah, gusar, semua perasaan buruk terukir jelas diwajahnya.

Deidara menggenggam erat Koran yang menjadi sumber keributan mereka pagi ini.

"Kalau Sakura tahu, ekspresinya apa hanya akan seperti kemarin atau akan me…"

"Tahu a-apa ?" Tanya Sakura yang memotong kata-kata Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Saku-chan, u-udah bangun ya ?" tanya Anko terbata.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ?" Sakura menghampiri Deidara.

Tapi Deidara memalingkan wajahnya pertanda tidak sanggup.

"Ini.." ujarnya sambil memberikan koran yang baru saja diantar pagi ini.

Sakura membuka koran tersebut. Matanya langsung mengarah tepat kearah berita yang menjadi headline news hari ini.

'**Menteri Kesehatan Jepang, Tsunade Haruno. Ditemukan tewas secara misterius dikediamannya malam ini tepat pukul 23.45 waktu setempat. Diperkirakan beliau dibunuh dengan cara ditembak…Bersambung Hal.15 kol.5'**

Sakura menjatuhkan koran tersebut. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Baru saja kemarin dia mengetahui bahwa yang ingin membunuhnya adalah orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya, dan sekarang dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dengan jelas membaca bahwa neneknya tercinta telah meninggal.

"Tadi malam beliau menelepon Sakura. Aku sudah curiga." Kata Deidara.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Asuma.

"Aku tidak tahu. Nomornya 'private', jadi sulit dideteksi." Jelas Deidara.

Dia menoleh ke Anko, lalu memiringkan kepalanya seperti mengangguk. Anko mengerti, kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar.

'TRIINGG…TRINGG…'

"Ohayou ! Ada apa Iruka ?" Genma yang sedang menerima telepon dari Iruka, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah drastic dan segera menatap Deidara dengan cemas.

"Iya. Dei !" dia melemparkan telepon genggamnya pada Deidara.

"Ada apa Iruka ?"

"_**Saat ini aku sedang bersama Presiden Namikaze untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan nenek**_ _**Sakura." **_Ucapnya dari telepon.

Deidara berinisiatif meng-loudspeaker hanphone Genma, sehingga suara Iruka bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Lalu ?"

"_**Beberapa saksi mengatakan, ada empat orang asing yang datang malam tadi." Jelas Iruka.**_

"Siapa ?"

"_**Karena malam hari wajah mereka tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi…"**_

"Tapi ?" tanya mereka serempak.

"_**Ada saksi yang menyatakan bahwa yang datang, salah satunya berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata onyx."**_

"Sa-Sasuke ?"

"_**Tepat !"**_

"Berani sekali, si pantat ayam itu." Ucap Hidan kasar.

"Terima kasih, Iruka. Kalau ada informasi lain tolong beritahu kami segera."

"_**Serahkan padaku !!"**_

Setelah telepon ditutup dan pembicaraan selesai, Anko kembali turun dari atas.

"Bagaimana Anko ?"

"Dia masih menangis."

Deidara segera tancap gas menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu dengan dengan kasar dan menemukan Sakura tengah terpaku dengan pemberitaan mengenai neneknya. Deidara segera berlari mematikan televisi, kemudian dia duduk bersujud dihadapan Sakura seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah merayu putrinya *Author lebay !*

"Sakura !"

Deidara menggengam erat kedua lengan Sakura dengan kencang.

"Sakura dengarkan aku ! Nenekmu juga pasti tidak mau melihat kamu menangisinya. Kamu harus kuat !" ujar Deidara. dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Sakura berhenti menangis, tapi yang ada tangisan Sakura makin menjadi.

Deidara bangkit berdiri dan mendekap Sakura dalam pelukkannya.

"Menangislah…"

-

-

Deidara menggendong Sakura dengan 'bridal' ke kamarnya. Sakura menangis sejadinya sampai tertidur. Deidara cuma bisa mendengus saja melihat kelakuan Sakura.

Dibaringkannya Sakura ditempat tidur serta diselimuti. Bercak air mata masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Deidara menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Ingin sekali Deidara menampar dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Deidara ingin…ingin sekali mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang dirinya dan Sasori, ingin mendengar Sakura mengatakan 'cantik' untuk mengejeknya dan ingin berlari bersama Sakura tiap hari. Tanpa ada kesedihan diantara mereka

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

**Okarada o otaisetsu ni **artinya jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Note : Gomen…kalo' adegan oper-operan penjelasannya bikin confused.

Aku bikin kyk gitu, biar kelihatan kompaknya aja…Hhehehehe XD

Aku juga lupa waktu di chapter 1, shooternya melambai pk tangan kiri. Aku lupa nulis bagian itu.

Gomen ya gomen… hhehehe *dikemplang*

Makasih yang udh setia mengikuti dan membaca fict setiap update !! aku senang !!

**Arigatou !!**

**Review Please !!**

**Wait for next chapter !!**

**Jaa matta ashitta !!**


	4. Deidara and Sakura

**Review Reply **

**Hehe : **...? Aku gak kenal tapi makasih telah membaca fictku ini !! Keep Read !! -ngarep-

**Fusae Deguchi : **Hahaha XD !! Dei-dei jadi agresif nih !! -dilempar-

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Iya iya =.=". Chappie ini full DeiSaku, kalo masih kurang wall Ryu aja, Okeh ?!

**Dei-kun coolz : **Gak apa-apa kak, makasih atas reviewna

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Bisa sangat kuterima sarannya, tapi perlu kupikirkan. Dichappie ini DeiSaku semua !!

-

-

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) : **DeiSaku (Pair yang terdapat di fict ini), Romance Scene (Scene romantis yang terdapat disini, just kiss and hug), Humor ? (Maybe, walau tidak terlalu lucu).

**-**

**-**

**Summary : ****Apa yang akan terjadi bila Deidara dan Sakura menghabiskan malam festival bersama-sama tanpa para agen yang lain. Penasaran ?? Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk informasi lebih lanjut, Enjoy !! ;D**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**: My Beautiful Bodyguard © Ryuku Zhank**

**-**

**-**

**My Beautiful Bodyguard Chapter**** 4 : Deidara and Sakura**

**-**

**-**

"Sakura ! Ayo bangun !!" perintah seorang pria pirang sambil mengguncang pelan bahu seseorang yang tertutupi selimut. -awas salah guncang-

"Ngh..."

Hanya itu respon yang keluar dari orang tersebut. Deidara yang geram menarik paksa selimut Sakura. Terlihat Sakura yang tidur dengan keadaan meringkuk.

"Sudah tiga minggu kau seperti ini terus ! Hanya bangun, mandi, makan, lalu tidur lagi. Seperti bukan manusia saja."

Sakura bangun seperti zombie dan kembali merebut selimut dari tangan Deidara yang nista.

"Perempuan cerewet !!" ejeknya sambil kembali tidur dengan mengurung diri.

"Aku ini bukan perempuan ! Ayo bangun ! Mana ada perempuan yang bangunnya siang hari !!" ketus Deidara.

Sementara itu para agen yang tengah bermain kartu UNO di ruang tengah hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar keributan yang hampir terjadi setiap hari.

"Dengar Deidara-chan yang cantik, kalau tidak keluar kau akan ku tinju." Ancam Sakura.

"Ini kan kamarku kenapa kau yang seenaknya saja !" kesal Deidara sambil kembali menarik selimut Sakura.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hhoa-mmph !!"

Santap pagi hangat mendarat dibibir Sakura.

1...

2...

3...

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

Ciuman maut itu membuat Deidara membentur tembok dengan hebat. Sakura yang masih emosi keluar dari kamar nista tersebut dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aduh punggunggku. Baru dicium saja sudah marah, apalagi kalau aku…err…sudahlah."

Deidara keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Di bawah juga tidak kalah berisiknya dengan yang terjadi di kamarnya barusan.

"Kau kalah lagi !!"

"Sial !"

"Kemarikan biar ku kocok."

Deidara sweatdrop.

Sepertinya pagi ini memang bermasalah. Bagaimana tidak, para agen terhormat itu sedang bermain kartu. Walaupun bukan itu yang pusat perhatiannya tapi wajah mereka. Berbedak…

"Apa-apaan kalian ?"

"Oh, Deidara. Kau mau ikutan ?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku menolak-untuk-mempermalukan-diriku-sendiri." Jawab Deidara dengan mengeja.

"Ini bukan untuk mempermalukan diri, hanya untuk senang-senang." Celetuk Hidan.

Lima agen yang terdiri dari Hidan, Kisame, Ibiki, Asuma, dan Kakashi sejak pagi memang sudah meriuhkan suasana dengan permainan konyol mereka.

"Genma ?"

"Dia menyusul Kurenai."

Deidara tersenyum jahil kearah Asuma.

"Kau tidak cemburu Asuma ?" goda Deidara.

"Tidak."

"Dia seperti itu karena Kurenai telah meneleponnya tadi." Ujar Hidan.

"Pantas saja."

Tiba-tiba Anko turun dari lantai atas sambil menyeret paksa Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

"Ayo Saku-chan, kita pergi !"

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah, ayo !"

"Hei, mau kemana kalian ?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Kami mau mencari sesuatu untuk festival Hanabi malam ini !" jawab Anko.

"Kau pergi dengannya Sakura ?"

"A-aku..."

"Iya ! Dia akan pergi bersamaku."

"Buh-bye Dei-kun !!"

Setelah itu Anko menarik Sakura keluar dari apartemen. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh wanita violet itu.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas.

"Kau menyukai Sakura ya ?" tanya Kisame jahil.

Deidara menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap semua yang ada disana.

"Menurutmu ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat yang memberi pertanyaan membuat argumentasi sendiri. Hingga muncullah argumentasi yang egois dari mereka semua.

'Menurut kami kau menyukainya'

-

Deidara memasuki ruangan sempit kesayangannya. Sambil berjalan menuju jendela, Deidara melepaskan kuncirannya. Rambutnya yang piran terang berkibar di tiup angin memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang selama ini tertutupi poni. -Author nosebleed-

'Sejuk' batinnya sambil merasakan udara pagi yang menyejukkan hati dan pikiran.

Baru saja beberapa menit mendapatkan ketenangan duniawi, Deidara kembali mendapatkan kegaduhan duniawi.

"Aduh, aku malu Anko-san."

"Kau masuk, biar ku ketuk pintu ini.

"Dei-dei keluarlah !! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan !!" seru Anko sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Deidara secara brutal.

"Apa sih ? Am...wow..."

Saat membuka pintu mata Deidara menemukan sosok yang cantik berambut soft pink yang diikat dengan gaya ponytail, lalu mata jamrud serta mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura, sama seperti namanya.

"Dei-kun, nanti kau ajak Saku-chan ke festival Hanabi ya !!" perintah Anko.

Anko masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara bersama Sakura. Saat Deidara melangkah masuk, pintu kamarnya ditutup secara kencang oleh Anko, hingga hidung mancungnya itu berwarna merah muda.

"Aw !"

"Jangan ngintip !!"

-

-

**Sore hari...**

**-**

**-**

Sakura keluar dari kamar Deidara setelah dia berhasil memakai kimono yang dibelikan oleh Anko tadi pagi. Seringai jahil tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura.

'It's time to revenge !' batin Sakura saat melihat Deidara yang tengah lelap tidur di sofa.

Sakura mendekati Deidara. untuk mengetahui apa Deidara benar-benar pulas, Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Deidara. Merasa tidak ada respon, Sakura kembali menyeringai.

Saat tangan kanan Sakura memulai untuk beraksi, tangan kanan milik Deidara menarik tangannya tersebut, alhasil Sakura jatuh menindih tubuh Deidara. Kedua tangan Deidara memeluk pinggang gadis belia tersebut, matanya terbuka dan menyeringai menatap gadis yang menindihnya. Bahkan detak jantung Sakura yang tidak menentu dapat dirasakan olehnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan nona muda ?" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Le-lepaskan aku." Perintah Sakura yang mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Deidara.

Akan tetapi Deidara malah mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana ?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu."

Sakura terus saja memberontak, tapi Deidara tidak mau kalah. Dia semakin menguatkan pelukkannya terhadap Sakura. Hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata biru yang setenang lautan menatap mata hijau yang seindah batu jamrud.

Hening...

(Sakura : ini ratenya T, bukan M !! -author pasrah-)

"Dei-san kita mau ke festival itu atau tidak ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang marah.

"Tentu." Jawab Deidara singkat.

"Tapi..."

Tangan kanan Deidara yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Sakura bergerak keatas (kepala) Sakura dengan tujuan untuk...

"Cium aku ya ?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, setelah itu...

"UGYAAAAAAAA !!"

"Dasar mesum !! Kembali kau !!"

-

-

"Wah, Sakura kau cantik sekali malam ini." Puji Kakashi lebih tepatnya goda Kakashi.

"Arigatou Kakashi-san !" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Deidara hanya mengutuki Kakashi sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya !" pamit Sakura sambil menarik tangan kiri Deidara.

Sakura menyeret Deidara dengan susah payah untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Iya iya, aku jalan sendiri."

"Nah begitu."

Sakura berjalan di depan Deidara. Beberapa kembang api mulai menghiasi malam yang biasanya hanya didominasi bulan dan bintang. Walaupun terbilang baru saja memasuki malam, tapi banyak orang sudah mendatangi lokasi tersebut.

Deidara mengencangkan hakama-nya kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo !"

Lelaki pirang itu menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari kecil. -kalau kenceng nanti sobek-

-

Saat masuk ke area festival, banyak sekali stand-stand yang berdiri teguh di kiri dan kanan jalan. Mulai dari stand makanan ataupun stand games.

Sakura menarik baju Deidara.

"Apa, un ?"

"Itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk stand tembak.

Deidara dan Sakura mendekati stand itu. Tersusun boneka-boneka yang lucu. Mulai dari yang kecil bahkan yang sebesar manusia juga ada.

"Mau yang mana, un ?"

Sakura melihat-lihat boneka tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada boneka besar berbentuk rubah dengan Sembilan ekor (?).

"Aku mau yang rubah itu !"

"Baiklah. Pak yang itu bagaimana cara memenangkannya ?" tanya Deidara pada sang instruktur.

"Mudah. Kau hanya perlu menembak kaleng yang berbentuk piramid itu hanya dengan sekali tembak." Jelasnya.

Bagi Deidara itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ternyata Sakura memilih stand yang cocok dengan kemampuan Deidara.

Sang instruktur memberikan senapan dengan kelereng sebagai pelurunya. Deidara mengeker senapannya kearah piramid kaleng tersebut. Bagi amatiran mereka pasti menembaknya tepat di tengah tapi tidak bagi yang professional.

'Hancurkan barisan depan maka, akan mudah menghancurkan yang belakang. Tembak yang bawah maka yang atas akan runtuh'

DOORR !!

TRAAANGG !!

"Horreeee !!" Sakura berteriak girang saat Deidara berhasil merubuhkan piramid tersebut.

"Ini dia bonekanya." Ujar sang instruktur sambil menyerahkan boneka yang besar itu.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu lagi tampan juga hebat. Cocok sekali." Puji sang instruktur.

'Senangnya...' batin mereka berdua dalam arti yang berbeda. Maksudnya Sakura senang dapat boneka besar dan Deidara senang karena pemilik stand berkata demikian.

Setelah keluar dari stand tersebut. Deidara celingukkan mencari stand lagi untuk mengerjai Sakura.

"Sekarang kita kemana Dei-san ?"

Deidara tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menyusuri stand-stand yang ada.

"Kita kesana !!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada empat pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Wew ! Mereka cocok juga." Ucap seorang wanita berambut abu-abu.

"Ayo !" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan laki-laki berambut perak.

-

"Apa ini ?"

"Kau yang bermain."

"Hah ?! Apa-apaan itu ?!

"Aku mau yang itu." Ucap Deidara sambil menunjuk sebuah gelang yang didominasi warna kuning dan pink secara selang-seling.

"Silahkan !" kata sang instruktur.

"Cara bermainnya bagaimana ?" tanya Deidara.

"Kau lemparkan ini ke target. Tiga-tiganya harus tepat untuk mendapatkan gelang dari mutiara itu." Jelas si Instruktur.

"Bagaimana Sakura ?"

"Iya ! Aku akan main ! Pegang boneka ini !" seru Sakura sambil menyerahkan boneka rubahnya pada Deidara.

Saat Sakura mau melemparkan panahnya, Deidara memintanya berhenti sejenak.

"Apa ?!"

"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh minta apapun dariku. Tapi kalau kau kalah aku boleh meminta apapun darimu. Ok ?"

"Terserah !"

'Jangan berfikir aku akan kalah. Nii-san juga pernah seperti itu, dasar bodoh !'

Sakura melemparkan panahnya yang pertama ke papan darts yang menggantung.

"Berhasil, tinggal 2 lagi nona !" ujar sang Instruktur.

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi. Deidara memperhatikan gadis yang ada disampingnya ini dengan serius.

'Bakat Sasori' batin Deidara.

"Sayang sekali nona, anda hanya dapat melempar dua. Ini hadiahmu." Ujar sang pemilik stand sambil menyerahkan satu gelang pink dan kuning itu padanya.

'Kalau menang dapat dua ya ?' batin Deidara.

"Ini..." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan gelang tersebut pada Deidara dan kembali mengambil bonekanya.

Sakura berjalan kearah belakang Deidara. Deidara menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah kalah !"

"Kau tinggal katakan saja."

"Oh, baiklah."

Deidara menghampiri Sakura kemudian menarik tangan kiri Sakura. sakura terkejut saat Deidara memasangkan gelang tadi ke tangannya.

"Harusnya kau menangkan tadi, un."

Wajah Sakura menjadi luluh saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kenapa ?"

"Itu permintaanku yang pertama."

Deidara berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ayo !"

Sakura berbalik dan berlari kecil menyamakam langkah kakinya dengan Deidara.

"Ano... Dei-san sekarang kita kemana ?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk erat bonekanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Permintaaku yang kedua ! Jangan panggil aku Dei-san, cukup nama saja."

Deidara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang.

"Dei-kun ?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Wajahnya merah bak kepiting rebus.

Deidara berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap Sakura heran.

"Apa ?! Kau bilang apa ?"

"Ng... Tidak ada. Hehehe..." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

-

Sakura dan Deidara kini duduk di bangku tepat yang berada di belakang stand-stand. Posisi bangku tersebut juga membelakangi stand-stand yang ada. Dan 30 meter dari tempat mereka duduk adalah tempat pemasangan kembang api yang akan diledakkan tengah malam, sedangkan sekarang masih pukul 10 malam (?).

"Sebenarnya Dei...err...sulit."

"Un ?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau minta berapa permintaan sih ?"

"Hanya tiga."

'Aku ini seperti lampu ajaib saja' batin Sakura.

"Lalu satu lagi apa ?"

"Apa ya? Hmm..."

Selagi Deidara berfikir, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Terkadang dia menatap indahnya lagit yang bertaburan bintang malam ini.

"Sakura ?"

"Hm ?"

Bibir hangat Deidara kembali menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Deidara menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Deidara melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura dikarenakan kebutuhannya sebagai manusia yaitu bernafas. Mereka berdua yang malu melemparkan pandangan mereka kearah yang berlawanan. Masing-masing anak manusia itu wajahnya memerah lebih merah dari darah.

"Itu kuanggap permintaan ketiga."

Deidara sweatdrop.

'Sial, aku kalah.' Batinnya.

"Tidak !"

"Kenapa ?! Dasar curang !"

"Permintaanku yang terakhir adalah memintamu menjadi…"

"Menjadi apa ?"

"Menjadi..."

"...?"

"Ko-i-bi-to-ku..."

"Apaaaaaa ?!" teriak Sakura histeris.

'Kobito itu kan...'

"Kalau menolak juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Deidara tanpa menoleh ke Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura sempat bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Deidara yang meminta dirinya untuk jadi koibito-nya (pacar/kekasih). Sakura sebenarnya bisa saja langsung menerima Deidara karena sejak awal Deidara memang baik dan selalu melindunginya walaupun terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.

"A-aku..."

'CTAAAAARRRR-DUAARRRR !!'

Serempak mereka berdua segera berbalik untuk melihat kembang api pembukaan yang mulai diledakkan.

'Indahnya...'

Sakura dan Deidara tidak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat kembang api tersebut.

'CTAAAAARRRR-DUUUAAARRR-DUUUAAARRR-DUUUUAAARRRR !!'

Sakura semakin takjub saat ada kembang api yang meledak bertubi-tubi. Sangat jarang terlihat yang seperti itu. Deidara sesekali melirik Sakura. Baru kali ini dimatanya Sakura terlihat cantik dengan kimono yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya yang terbiasa digerai kini dikuncir ala ponytail membuat Deidara tak kunjung bosan menatap gadis itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Deidara berusaha menggapai tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua tangan pasangan itu bersentuhan. Sontak membuat keduanya terkejut dan kembali memerah. Tapi dengan mantap Deidara menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan tangan kekarnya.

-

-

**Pagi hari…**

**-**

**-**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa kepalanya sedang ditindih sesuatu yang berat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menemukan sosok lelaki pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kepala lelaki itu menindih kepalanya. Tubuhnya disegel oleh kedua tangan kekar milik lelaki itu. Sakura ingin sekali menghajar Deidara sekarang tapi melihat Deidara dengan tampang polos dan kelelahan, Sakura menahan diri untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sakura semakin histeris saat menemukan dirinya dan Deidara sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian yang semalam. Sakura hanya mengenakan baju lengan pendek dan celana pendek di tengah paha, sedangkan Deidara hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan celana panjang dari bahan.

"Apa yang ?!"

Sakura mencubit pipi kiri Deidara yang sepertinya belum sembuh akibat pukulannya kemarin.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" tanya Deidara masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Bangun !"

Deidara membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang memberinya deathglare.

"...!!"

"Siapa yang mengganti bajuku ?"

"Ku kira kenapa. Anko yang menggantinya. Saat kita melihat kembang api kau tertidur di pundakku. Kemudian ketika aku menggendongmu ke kamar, Anko bertemu dengan Anko yang baru saja mau masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membantuku membukakan pintu, kemudian saat aku menidurkanmu di sofa. Dia memintaku keluar karena mau menggantikan pakaianmu." Jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pindahkan aku ke kamar ?!"

"Hehehehe !!"

"Awas kau ya !!"

'BRAK-BRUG-DUAKH !!'

"Rasakan itu."

"Kau perempuan kasar." Ejek Deidara.

Sakura kembali memberikannya deathglare hingga Deidara merinding melihatnya.

'Kakak dan adik sama saja'

"Kalau aku kasar, kenapa tadi malam kau memintaku untuk jadi..."

"Lupakan !"

"Karena aku yakin dan tidak main-main dengan perkataanku." Deidara berdiri menatap Sakura yang membelakanginya.

"Apa mau kuulang ?"

"Tidak usah."

"Aku mau mandi..."

"Aku mau ikut !"

'SRIIINGG'

"DEIDARRRRAAAAAAAA !!"

"Ampuuuuuuuun !!"

-

-

'Tok-tok-tok !!'

"Ya tunggu !"

"Lho Sakura ada apa ?"

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih, karena telah menggantikan pakaianku kemarin." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat pada Anko.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Saku-chan. Hanya itu saja ? Aku baru ingin mandi."

"Oh iya ! Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Iya." Balas Anko sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

Kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kita sarapan ?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa di dapur ? Ini masih subuh !"

"Ada aku."

"Konyol."

"Hari ini giliranku memasak sarapan pagi. Kau mau membantuku Sakura-koi ?"

"Aku bukan koibito-mu !"

"Yah, sudah. Aku tidak akan memasakkanmu sesuatu."

'KRIIUUKKK'

Sakura memegangi perutnya. Cacing-cacingnya sudah mulai bernyanyi kelaparan.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua turun menuju dapur yang letaknya dilantai bawah paling pojok atau agar lebih mudah sebelah kamar Kisame. Keadaan apartemen masih sangat sepi dikarenakan masih subuh. Anko dan Deidara adalah agen yang selalu bangun pagi berbeda dengan yang lain. Terutama Kakashi... Dia adalah agen yang paling telat dan suka kesiangan, jadi dijuluki sebagai Kakashi The Sleepyhead.

-

Sesampainya di dapur Deidara segera menyalakan lampu kemudian dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil empat telur ayam. Di lemari dia mengambil tempat bawang, cabai,lada, tomat dan sebagainya.

"Memangnya mau masak apa ?"

"Nasi goreng saja. Aku tidak ada niat memasak yang lain."

Sakura memperhatikan cara Deidara memasak. Potongan tomat, bawang dan cabai sangat rapih. Seperti chef professional.

"Sakura tolong kau ambilkan 10 piring disana." Pinta Deidara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan apa yang Deidara minta.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa masak." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja."

Bisa dibilang yang dikerjakan Deidara saat ini sangat sempurna bagi seorang laki-laki. Masakannya sempurna, tidak berantakkan, dan aroma makanannya juga makin membuat cacing-cacing di perut Sakura bernyanyi dengan genre musik metal. Sakura melihat nasi goreng yang masih dalam proses itu menelan ludah. Sesekali Deidara meliriknya gadisnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak makan ini ya. Aku akan buatkan yang lain."

"Katanya tidak ada niat."

"Yang akan ku masak nanti hanya untukmu."

"Seperti Kakashi-san saja."

"Aku ini bukan merayu."

-

Menu pagi untuk para agen yang malas bangun pun selesai. Deidara mengambil satu piring yang sudah terisi nasi goreng dengan porsi yang sama pada setiap piring yang lainnya. Sakura melemparkan sendok pada Deidara yang dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya.

"Akamaru pasti bangun."

"Nah Sakura ! Sekarang kita masak makananmu. Kalau kau bosan disini, kau tunggu aku saja diruang tengah."

"Iya..."

Dengan lemas tanpa tenaga Sakura meninggalkan dapur dan sang koki kita kembali menyalakan kompornya sambil menyantap sarapan pagi.

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Jam diruangan itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Rasa lapar dan ngantuk berkecamuk menjadi satu di tubuh Sakura. Sakura meraih majalah yang ada disebelahnya. Dia membuka majalah itu lalu meletakkannya di wajahnya sendiri untuk menutupi kalau dia kembali tertidur.

**A few minutes later...**

"Sakura ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Kau mau sarapan atau tidak ?"

"Iya aku bangun."

Sakura menggapai majalah yang menutupi wajahnya selama ia tidur. Saat ia duduk membenarkan posisinya, Sakura disuguhkan sesuatu yang amat sangat ia dan kakaknya sukai... Omelet.

'Sudah kuduga seleranya sama dengan Sasori'

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" tanya Sakura heran.

Deidara bersujud sambil tetap memegang piring tersebut di tangan kanannya. Dia menatap Sakura dalam dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Karena kakakmu juga suka ini."

"A-apa ?"

"Sudahlah sekarang kau makan ya. Aku buat itu dengan penuh perasaan. Kalau tidak kau habiskan, kau akan kuperlakukan seperti kemarin."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Aye aye ! Captain !"

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Ryu : Apa kalian puas ? Kalau belum dan malah minta lagi, kapan tamatnya fict ini ?! -setres-

Chapter selanjutnya akan action. Jadi romance-nya sedikit.

Sakura : Huuwaaa !! Kalau begini aku jadi suka sama Deidara-san. Sayangnya di fict betrayed, dia mati sih. Daripada sama Sasuke, aku dicuekkin terus.

Ryu : Berterima kasihlah, karena aku ini gak suka SasuSaku, karena bagiku itu muna. Sasu itu YAOI ! -ditendang SasuSaku FC-

Deidara : Kayaknya gue disini istimewa amet ! Lawan mainnya juga gak jelek-jelek amet, un ! Gue suka !!

Ryu + Saku : Sweatdrop.

Silahkan review !!

Kalo DeiSakunya masih kurang silahkan bilang !!

Aku akan berusaha !!

Tunggu chappie selanjutnya !!

Arigatou !! ;D


	5. The Messenger

**Review Reply :**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **Oh Nooooooooooooooo !! -masuk RSJ-

Aku mohon jgn minta nambah DeiSakuna T.T -disuntik rabies ?-

**Fusae Deguchi : **Wew... -nyeka keringet-, arigatoo for the repiwnya !!

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Yosh !! Ini dia ! Nikmati ya, walopun aku ini gak jago bikin battle scene. Arigatoo !!

**Dei-kun or Pochi-kun : **Nani ? Pennamenya ganti ? Hehehe arigatoo ka...err...sen...susah... -pundung-

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Gapapa, tp kalo' masih kurang juga... fict ini gak tamat" nantinya ! -nangis kejer-

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Ry-chan kebiasaaan deh... =_="... Kalo full DeiSaku terus, Ryu gak bisa nerusin fict laen !! -ngejewer Ry-chan-

**Arigatoo gozaimasu !!**

-

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) : **_DeiSaku ( Pair yang ada di fict ini), Battle scene (Scene pertarungan antara Sakura dengan musuhnya), Romance scene (Scene romantis antara Sakura dan Deidara (little)), many more..._

**-**

**-**

**Summary : **_Deidara dan yang lain diminta ke markas pusat. Pain selaku pemimpin memerintahkan mereka untuk pindah ke Osaka tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Ada apakah sebenarnya ? silahkan scroll kebawah untuk informasi secara lengkap. Enjoy !! ;D_

**-**

**Disclaimer : **

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_My Beautiful Guardian © Ryuku Zhank_

**-**

**-**

My Beautiful Bodyguard Chapter 5 : **The Messenger**

**-**

**-**

Sakura menutup keran wastafel. Didalam hatinya ia masih tidak percaya bahwasanya Deidara bisa memasak. Sepertinya cukup susah bagi Sakura untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura !" sapa seseorang.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok manusia setengah hiu sedang berjalan menuju meja untuk mengambil sarapannya.

"Pagi juga Kisame-san." Balas Sakura.

"Kau membantu Deidara pagi ini ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi. Tapi mendengar ada seseorang yang menemaninya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar."

Sakura hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar kata-kata Kisame.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya." Pamitnya. Setelah itu Kisame kembali kekamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah dapur.

Sakura menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju kamar yang sekarang ia tempati.

-

"Kemana dia ?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup dan kosong saat dia memasukinya. Secara samar, Sakura mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

"Sedang mandi rupanya."

Sakura kembali berjalan memasuki ruang tidur yang jendelanya tertutupi koran. Dia masih ingat jelas apa yang membuat jendela itu tertutupi koran. Dia naik ke atas sana dan meraih boneka rubah dengan Sembilan ekor dibelakangnya (?).

"Lucunya !" gemas Sakura terhadap boneka tersebut.

Sakura memeluk benda empuk berbulu itu dengan erat sambil berguling kesana kemari. -ya ampun-

Sampai akhirnya Sakura berhenti kemudian kembali meletakkan boneka malang tersebut.

"Ya ampun."

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang hanya di-lilit-handuk pada bagian bawahnya saja. Rambut pirangnya yang masih basah, bahunya yang tegap, lengannya yang kekar, perutnya yang sixpack membuat Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memandangi lekuk tubuh yang sempurna itu. Ditambah lagi saat bulir air merosot dari leher sampai ke perutnya membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

"Apa-apaan pandangan penuh nafsu itu ? Keluarlah aku mau pakai baju."

Sakura tidak merespon. Dia masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini.

Deidara yang melihat Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon perkataannya, menyeringai jahil.

"Apa kau mau pakaikan ?"

Sakura kembali sadar dan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"I-iya. A-aku keluar." Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dengan jengkel.

GREP !

Deidara menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa ?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang kemarin."

Deidara melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sakura kemudian menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura diluar yang masih bimbang. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa berusaha memutuskan antara iya dan tidak. Memang sudah sebulan Sakura bersama Deidara. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Tapi Sakura tetap saja ragu untuk mengatakan iya dan pasti akan menyesal kalau mengatakan tidak. Mengingat kalau dia pernah menyukai orang lain sebelum menyukai Deidara.

-

-

_Flashback_

-

-

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Sakura tolong buka pintu !"

"Iya !"

Sakura kecil dengan girangnya berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

'Nii-san bukan ya ?' batinnya.

Tapi harapannya itu memudar disaat yang temukan adalah laki-laki seumuran kakaknya yang tersenyum ramah saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Apa Sasori ada ?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura yang saat itu masih berusia sebelas tahun memang masih belum mengenal apa itu 'cinta' dan 'suka'.

"Tidak. Nii-san belum pulang sejak kemarin." Jawab Sakura.

Pria berambut oranye cerah dengan mata merah berpola riak air itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, kemudian memberikan benda tesebut kepada Sakura.

"Tolong berikan padanya nanti. Aku pamit ya." Orang yang belum Sakura ketahui namanya itu segera keluar menuju gerbang rumah.

"Nama kakak ?!" tanya Sakura.

"Nagato !" Jawab Nagato sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Nagato'

-

Sakura kecil berlari tergesa-gesa dari sekolah menuju rumahnya dengan berlinang air mata. Saat ia sampai banyak sekali karangan bunga yang bertuliskan 'Turut Berduka Cita' di depan pagarnya. Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Siswi sekolah dasar tingkat enam itu berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia menghampiri sang nenek yang tengah terisak sedih di ruang tengah bersama dengan pria yang pernah datang ke rumahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kenapa ?" tanyanya.

"Sakura, nii-mu sudah meninggal." Ucap sang nenek.

Sakura kembali menangis tiada henti. Sang nenek pun menyesal memberitahu cucunya tentang berita ini. Tapi walaupun dia menyembunyikannya, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Nagato menghampiri Sakura dan tersenyum lembut didepannya. Nagato berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Sakura. Sakura menatapnya sambil terus menangis.

"Menangislah."

Setelah itu Nagato memeluk Sakura dengan erat membuat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

-

-

_End Of Flashback_

-

-

'Nagato ? Ku pikir akan menemukan dia disini karena dia mengenal Nii-san. Tapi tidak ada'

Sakura kembali menitihkan air matanya. Wajahnya sendu dan rasa kehilangan menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa menangis, un ?" tanya Deidara yang sudah berjongkok di depan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Deidara.

"Apa karena yang tadi ?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa."

Deidara bangkit berdiri tapi tangan Sakura mengahalaunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura memeluk Deidara dengan erat seakan-akan tidak mau melepasnya. Deidara tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan gadis tersebut.

"Aku suka." Bisik Sakura.

"Suka apa ?"

"Suka kamu !!"

-

-

"Apa anda memanggilku ?"

"Tentu. Jugo, aku memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh target kita..."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Membunuh ?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Juugo itu pada orang yang memberinya perintah.

"Oh, mungkin jangan dibunuh. Kau tangkap saja dia lalu kita akan membunuhnya di depan mantan teman-temanku."

"Baik Sasuke-sama."

Jugo pergi meninggalkan ruangang gelap itu. Mata onyx dari sang pemimpin menatap tajam salah satu anak buahnya.

"Suigetsu ?"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama. Ada apa ?"

"Karena kau telah gagal menembak target kita sebagai hukuman atas kegagalanmu, aku memintamu untuk menghancurkan basecamp mereka."

"Tentu akan kulakukan."

Pemuda yang berambut perak kebiru-biruan bernama Suigetsu itu juga meninggalkan ruangan gelap gulita. Yang ada disana hanyalah pemimpin mereka, Sasuke.

-

'DUBRAAAKK !!'

"Deidara kita semua diminta ke markas pusat !" seru Ibiki.

Ucapan Ibiki yang tiba-tiba membuat Deidara segera segera bangun dari tidur sampingannya dan Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kita semua diminta kesana. Cepat ! Kami akan segera kesana."

"Diluan saja. Kami menyusul."

Ibiki mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Deidara. Dia menatap Sakura.

"Sakura gantilah bajumu. Menurutku baju itu akan merepotkan."

"Iya iya."

Sakura kembali masuk kekamarnya. Deidara mengambil dua pistol, beberapa amunisi dan sebuah alat dari kawat yang di ujungnya terdapat seperti tombak. -author lupa namanya-

Deidara segera turun dan menunggu Sakura di lantai bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Deidara pada Kiba.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ayo berangkat !" ucap Sakura.

Sakura memakai baju merah lengan bunting tapi berkerah. Dengan celana pendek jeans coklat gelap serta sepatu boot dengan warna yang sama dengan celana pendeknya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju arah kiri dari apartemen.

"Tidak naik mobil saja ?" tanya Sakura disela lariannya.

"Kunci garasinya dipengang oleh Kurenai. Jadi kami tidak bisa pakai mobil." Jawab Deidara.

"Apa jauh ?"

"Tidak, hanya luru-lurus saja."

Sakura menambah kecepatan larinya sehingga sejajar dengan Deidara. Mereka menabrak beberapa orang yang berjalan. Memang hari ini kota Tokyo sedang ramai-ramainya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menabrak seorang pria hingga terjatuh. Sakura berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf."

Orang itu berdiri. Tudungannya terbuka dan menampakkan wajahnya. Rambut orange terang dengan pola mata riak air.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona."

Sakura terpaku dengan orang yang dihadapannya. Deidara yang melihat Sakura berhenti segera kembali kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Kita harus cepat !" serunya.

Sambil berlari pandangan Sakura tidak lepas dari orang tersebut.

'Mata dan warna rambutnya sama ! Apa jangan-jangan...'

Sakura melihat orang tersebut mengambil handphone-nya. Tak lama kemudian handphone Deidara berbunyi.

"Iya, Pein-sama. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan."

Setelah Deidara mematikan teleponnya, orang yang ditabrak Sakura juga menaruh kembali handphone-nya. Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Sakura. Senyum yang ia kenal. Setelah itu sosok tersebut menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

'Apa jangan-jangan, orang tadi adalah Nagato-san dan Pain yang menelepon Deidara ?'

Mereka berdua kembali berlari ditengah kerumunan orang. Saking sesaknya pengangan Sakura dari Deidara tiba-tiba terlepas. Deidara yang merasakan tangannya tak lagi menggenggam Sakura segera berhenti dan kembali kearah sebelumnya.

"Sakura !!"

Sementara itu disisi lain, Sakura ditodong dengan pedang samurai yang berada tepat di depan lehernya.

"Mau apa kau ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama memerintahkan aku untuk membunuhmu." Jawab orang itu.

"Katakan pada tuanmu itu, akulah yang akan membunuhnya !!"

Sakura segera menyikut dan menginjak kaki orang tersebut. Saat orang itu ingin mengayunkan samurainya, Sakura segera menahan tangan orang itu kemudian menjatuhkan samurainya. Dengan cepat Sakura menendang samurai tersebut hingga terpental ke jalan raya.

"Perempuan sial !" ucap orang itu kemudian menghampiri Sakura untuk menghajarnya.

Sakura kembali menghindar. Pukulan demi pukulan ia lancarkan tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menendang wajah pria tersebut dengan kaki kirinya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah kaki Sakura yang dengan mudah dia tangkap. Sakura berusaha mengerakkan kaki kirinya. Pria itu menyeringai saat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sakura membalas seringaian dengan seringaian. Dia memutar badannya sehingga kaki kanannyalah yang menendang. Alhasil orang tersebut terpental membentur tembok dengan kasar.

"Mau lagi ?" tanya Sakura jahil.

Pria itu berdiri dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Jugo."

Baku hantam kembali lagi terjadi. Orang tersebut berlari kearah Sakura, tangannya sudah mengepal. Siap untuk meninju sang lawan. Sakura tetap pada kuda-kuda awalnya. Saat Jugo mulai mendekat, Sakura memiringkan badannya dan menendang perut Jugo. Jugo kembali terpental membentur tembok dan tidak bergerak lagi. Dengan was-was Sakura menghampiri pria besar itu. Saat Sakura mulai mencondongkan badannya. Tangan kiri Jugo mencekik leher Sakura dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Le-lepas-kan !"

Tanpa berdosa Jugo melempar tubuh Sakura hingga membentur tembok. Sakura menyeka darah yang keluar tanpa izin dari bibirnya. Jugo menyeringai kejam dan kembali bersiap memukul Sakura.

"Hey !"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Jugo kemudian membanting tubuhnya yang besar.

"Deidara ?"

"Aku tidak suka kau bertarung sendirian."

Deidara mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau orang suruhan Sasuke ?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya."

"Jangan kau ganggu pacarku !!"

Saat Jugo bangkit, ia segera dihadiahkan pukulan maut dari Deidara. Tapi Jugo menangkis dan menangkap tangannya. Deidara segera menarik paksa tangan kanannya dan menendang perut Jugo hingga kembali membentur tembok. Seperti bukan manusia, Jugo kembali bangkit seperti orang sehat.

"Percuma saja." Ucap Jugo.

Mereka bertiga kembali bertarung. Tendangan dan pukulan tiada henti-hentinya mereka lancarkan. Saling menghindar, menyerang, menangkis, bertahan, itu saja yang terjadi sejak tadi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendapat tendangan maut dari Jugo sampai membentur tembok dengan keras. Bahkan sampai terdengar suara 'duk' yang kencang.

"Sakura !! Ugh !!"

Jugo mencekik leher Deidara dan mengangkatnya sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Sakura tadi. Sakura berusaha bangkit secara bertahap. Dia sudah bosan dilindungi. Sekarang dialah yang harus melindungi. Sakura bangun dan berlari menuju Jugo. Dengan kencang dia memegang tangan kiri Jugo yang sedang mencekik Deidara.

"Sa-Saku-ra ?"

Tangan kecil Sakura berhasil menurunkan tangan Jugo. Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, hanya dengan deathglare bisa membuat Jugo yang berbadan besar itu berkeringat. Setelah Deidara kembali menapak, tangan Sakura yang memegang tangan Jugo pindah ke pundak kanan Deidara. Matanya menatap Jugo kosong dan tajam.

"Jangan sakiti pacarku !!"

Dengan cepat kaki kanan Sakura menendang perut Jugo hingga terpental ke jalan raya dan membentur mobil yang tengah melaju. Pengendara mobil yang ketakutan keluar dari mobilnya. Jugo segera masuk ke dalam mobil malang tersebut kemudian pergi dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura yang lemas terjatuh tepat di punggung Deidara yang sudah menantinya. Deidara dengan hati-hati berdiri dan mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura. Kini Sakura berada dalam gemblokkan Deidara dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

'Akan ku ingat kata-katamu, Sakura'

-

-

"Bagaimana Jugo ?" tanya Sasuke ketika Jugo muncul dihadapannya dengan keadaan yang parah dan penuh luka sana-sini.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Setidaknya kau membuat dia terlukakan ?"

"Iya. Saat saya ingin membunuhnya muncul pria pirang yang melindungi target kita. Target kita juga hebat dalam beladiri."

"Pirang ? Deidara ?"

"Iya. Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

"Kau bilang target kita hebat dalam beladiri ?"

"Iya. Maka dari itu saya cukup kewalahan menghadapinya."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau gagal."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-sama."

"Karin, kau siapkan semuanya. Kita akan membuat sepuluh agen itu menderita."

"Baik Sasuke-sama."

Wanita bernama Karin itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Jugo berdua saja.

"Jugo pergilah. Sembuhkan luka-lukamu."

"Baik."

'Baru akan dimulai'

-

-

"Ng..."

"Sudah bangun, Saku-koi ?"

Sakura terkejut saat menemukan dirinya digemblok oleh Deidara.

"Aku kenapa ?"

"Kau pingsan. Masa tidak ingat ?"

"Yang aku ingat, aku menendang orang yang bernama Jugo itu hingga terpental membentur mobil. Hanya itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Sudah turunkan aku. Aku ini berat." Rengek Sakura minta diturunkan.

Deidara berhenti berlari dan menurunkan Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan hampir kembali jatuh kalau saja Deidara tidak menahannya.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Kamu ini tidak berat juga."

"Kenapa tidak sampai-sampai ?"

"Siapa bilang. Ini gedungnya."

Sakura mendongak. Matanya tertuju pada gedung tinggi pencakar langit di depannya.

"Ayo masuk !"

Pasangan serasi itu memasuki gedung dengan penampilan yang meragukan. Beberapa penjaga yang curiga dengan kehadiran mereka langsung mencegat.

"Ini Deidara nomor 9." Ucapnya pada salah satu penjaga.

"Maaf Deidara."

Akhirnya penjaga tersebut mengindahkan Deidara dan Sakura untuk masuk. Saat di lift, Sakura dan Deidara tidak bersuara. Keduanya bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Sakura ?"

"Ya ?"

"Masih sakit ?"

"Tidak. Kau ?"

"Tidak."

"A-aku mau katakan sesuatu."

"Apa ?"

"Ai..."

'TING !'

Sampailah mereka ditempat yang dituju. Deidara cemberut saat gagal mengatakan kata-kata 'sakral' tersebut.

"Ya ampun. Kalian ini kenapa ?" tanya Genma begitu melihat Deidara dan Sakura dengan penampilan yang berantakkan.

"Sasuke mengirimkan anak buahnya yang bernama Jugo untuk membunuh Sakura."

"Apa ?!" seru mereka serempak.

"Hebat kalian bisa selamat." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di kursi memanjang keatas dengan membelakangi semuanya.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menutup barisan dengan Sakura disebelahnya. Kini barisan itu sudah tertutup berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Orang yang duduk dikursi itu berbalik dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kakashi kebiasaan deh..." ejek Hidan.

Anmie sweatdrop.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi memang Pain-sama tidak pernah ada disini kan setiap kita datang." Balasnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hoi Sakura !" sapanya ceria.

"Jangan mulai !" omel Deidara.

"_**Sasuke masih punya dua anak buah. Termasuk yang berusaha menembak Sakura beberapa minggu lalu." **_

Terdengar suara tapi orang yang mengatakannya tidak terlihat. Sakura celingukkan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Itu." Tunjuk Deidara pada sebuah benda seperti radio tapi tanpa antena di atas meja.

"_**Yang mau menembak Sakura bernama Suigetsu Hozuki, lalu yang menyerang kalian berdua bernama Jugo dan satu lagi wanita bernama Karin." Jelasnya dari radio suara itu.**_

"Apa yang Sasuke incar ? Apa Pain-sama mengetahauinya ?" tanya Kakashi.

"_**Yang Sasuke incar adalah kalian semua termasuk aku."**_

"Tapi kenapa kau ketua juga diincar ?" tanya Hidan panik.

"_**Selama ini kan kalian mengira kalau Sasuke membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Tapi bukan Sasuke pelakunya."**_

"Lalu ?"

"_**Aku !"**_

"Ketua ?!" teriak mereka serempak.

"_**Itachi adalah ketua agen pemerintah sama sepertiku. Tapi dia berkhianat dengan membebaskan dan melindungi para mafia-mafia. Maka dari itu aku dapat tugas untuk menangkapnya tapi pada akhirnya aku malah membunuhnya." **_Jelas Pain_._

"Lalu kami harus melakukan apa ?" tanya Kurenai.

"_**Kalian akan kupindahkan ke Osaka. Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan basecamp kalian."**_

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Asuma.

"_**Aku meminta Kakashi dan Anko untuk mengeceknya. Sementara sisanya segera pergi ke Osaka dengan rute jalan yang berbeda."**_

"Hai !" jawab mereka serempak.

-

-

"Aku dan Sakura akan naik kereta saja." Ucap Deidara.

"Kurenai dan Aku akan ke suatu tempat jadi kami akan kesana malam nanti." Kata Asuma.

"Aku dan Hidan naik bis." Ucap Kisame.

"Kalau aku akan ketempat Iruka dan berangkat bersamanya." Ujar Genma.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Aku dan Anko akan menyusul Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada basecamp kita. Kami pergi !"

Anko dan Kakashi meninggalkan lobby dan keluar dari gedung menuju apartemen kecil itu.

"Ketua selalu memperlakukan kita seperti...umm...agen yang di film Charlie's Angel saja. Tidak pernah mau menampakkan diri." Kesal Hidan.

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan melihat wajahnya." Hibur Asuma.

Kemudian mereka berpencar keluar dari gedung. Sakura dan Deidara menuju stasiun Utara Tokyo yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Hidan dan Kisame menunggu bis di halte, Asuma dan Kurenai tidak tahu kemana sementara Genma menuju kediaman Presiden Jepang dimana Iruka bekerja.

-

-

"Nani ka arimashita ka ?!"

Anko dan Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Apartemen mini sekaligus basecamp mereka sudah tidak berbentuk seperti apartemen lagi. Hancur berantakkan seperti terkena gempa. Gedung kecil itu rata dengan tanah.

"Pasti anak buah Sasuke !!" tebak Kakashi.

"Kiba dan Akamaru ?!"

"Pastinya mereka sudah bersama dengan ketua karena ketua yang memberitahu kita tadi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kita memberitahu yang lain ?"

"Tinggal bilang saja."

"Kakashi-kun kebiasaan !!"

Semuanya rata dengan tanah. Bahkan gedung yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri juga terkena imbasnya. Entah siapa pelakunya tapi yang jelas Kakashi dan Anko harus menjalankan tugas dan menuju stasiun untuk menuju Osaka.

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Malas sekali...

Aku minta repiewnya aja...

Mup kalo chappie yang ini gag seru...

Chappie depan pasti ku buat seru...

Sekalian ya, couz hari nie dua fictku apdated (Betrayed & MeandMySister), yg pengen silahkan baca...

Ja ne...


	6. Closer

**Review Reply :**

**Dei-kun 123 : **Huweeee !! ^o^ Aq seneng banget bisa kenal sama Dei-kun (san), makasih atas keterangannya !! Aq sangat tertolong !!

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Yang ngerusak camp bukan Pain, kan dy ketuanya. Penjelasannya ada disini !! Arigatooooooo !! ^o^

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Ok !! Inih apdated !!! Arigatoooooo !!

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Iya iya... Makasih Ry-chan !! Mmuaacchh !! -Rychan muntah"-

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Saku gag akan sama Sasu !! -tereak gaje-

First luphnya Saku emang Nagato, py Saku gag tau kalau Nagato itu Pain dan Pain itu Nagato. Makasih repiewnyuaaaa !!

**Intan : **Wokeh !! Inih apDated !!

**Fusae Deguchi : **Naru kan anak presiden, Gaara & Shika ?? Sabarlahhhh... hehehe -dilempar panci-

**Yap ! Kuucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya !!**

- - -

- - -

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang terkandung didalam fict/chapter ini) : **_Battle Scene (KakaAnko vs Suigetsu), Romance scene (lemon dikit antara DeiSaku), 2 pair (DeiSaku dan KakaAnko), Humor ? and many more..._

- - -

- - -

**Summary : **_Deidara dan Sakura menuju Osaka dengan segera. Dilain sisi Suigetsu datang menyerang Kakashi dan Anko yang tengah menuju stasiun. Mau tau ? Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk informasi lebih lanjut._

- - -

- - -

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**My Beautiful Guardian**__ © Ryuku Zhank_

_My Beautiful Guardian, Chapter 6__** : Closer**_

- - -

- - -

"Terima kasih Pak !"

Deidara mengambil karcis kereta api dan menghampiri Sakura dengan menyenggolnya.

"Jangan melamun." Tegur Deidara.

"Kapan keretanya ?"

Deidara melihat arloji dan karcisnya secara bersamaan.

"2 menit lagi. Bersabarlah Saku-koi..."

Sambil menyelam minum air, sambil menunggu kereta mereka saling mengejek dan menyindir satu sama lain.

'Ciiiittt !'

"Itu keretanya !"

Deidara menarik tangan Sakura dan memasuki kereta tersebut. Awalnya mereka berdua duduk disebelah pintu tapi Deidara yang belum medudukkan diri segera menarik tangan Sakura lagi dan membawanya duduk dipojokkan.

"Kenapa di pojok ?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk.

Deidara menatap Sakura dengan serius hingga membuat gadis pink itu menelan ludah.

"Aku kedinginan." Ucap Deidara sambil menggelayuti lengan kanan Sakura.

"Jangan mulai !" Sakura dengan kasarnya mendorong Deidara hingga terjedut badan kereta.

Di kereta tersebut keadaannya cukup sepi. Karena selama sehari kereta menuju Osaka bisa 2-3 kali mundar-mandir dari Osaka-Tokyo ataupun sebaliknya. Makanya keadaan kereta sepi, kira-kira hanya 5-6 orang yang ada saat itu.

Sakura merasa matanya mulai berat. Rasa nyeri dan sakit masih terasa dibadannya akibat pertarungan singkat tadi. Secara otomatis kepala Sakura jatuh tepat dipundak Deidara. Melihat mata gadisnya tertutup, Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian kondektur mendatanginya untuk menagih karcis.

"Nikmati perjalanan anda." Ucap kondektur tersebut ketika Deidara menyerahkan karcisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara juga ikut merasakan berat pada mata dan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi secara otomatis kepala pemuda itu jatuh menindih kepala Sakura. Posisi mereka menjadi tontonan menarik bagi para penumpang lain yang dilihat dari fisik sekitar 35 tahun diatas mereka berdua, sekaligus menjadikan mereka pasangan serasi di kereta.

Tidak lama bagi mereka menempuh jarak antara Osaka dan Tokyo. Kereta buatan Jepang ini memang dikatakan sebagai kereta tercepat didunia (ngarang ato asli ?) serta yang tercepat yang dimiliki Jepang.

'Ciittt !'

"Dei-dei bangun !"

Deidara membuka matanya yang masih berat. Sejenak dia menatap Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis pada gadis itu, alhasil wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Osaka sebelah mana ?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka berdua keluar dari kereta.

"Ngg... Sebentar..."

Deidara mengutak-atik hanpdphone-nya mencari nama 'Kisame'.

"Kisame, disebelah mana ?"

Sambil menunggui Deidara, Sakura melihat-lihat sekitar stasiun. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sengaja menabraknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Pemuda bertopi itu menatap Sakura tajam. Hingga Sakura terperanjat. Terlihat jelas mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura penuh dendam.

"Aneh..." Gumam Sakura.

"Ayo !"

Deidara kembali menarik tangan Sakura setelah dia tahu lokasi camp barunya.

-

-

"Kau perayu kelas rendahan."

"Tapi kau selalu kemakan rayuanku."

Kakashi dan Anko tidak henti-hentinya saling mengejek satu sama lain. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun, mereka saling bercanda, menggelitik, ataupun candaan anak kecil lainnya. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat seseprang menghalangi mereka.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Anko ketus.

Orang itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan taring-taringnya. Rambutnya perak kebiru-biruan dengan mata ungu.

"Watakushi no namae wa Suigetsu Hozuki. Doozo yoroshiku." Kata Suigetsu.

"Hieeeee !! Dia mirip Kisame !!" Jerit Anko saat melihat gigi taring Suigetsu yang tajam.

"Cih !"

Tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu mengambil pedang yang cukup besar dari belakang badannya. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia todongkan pedang besar itu kepada Kakashi dan Anko. Beberapa warga yang melihat pedang besar milik Suigetsu, segera berteriak histeris dan berlarian kesana kemari.

'Itu milik Zabuza' batin Kakashi.

"Dia benar-benar mirip Kisame !!" Jerit Anko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suigetsu dengan brutal.

"Kisame ? Setelah membunuh kalian, aku akan membunuhnya juga."

"Sombong... Lalu apa kau yang menghancur-leburkan markas kami ?"

"Oh... Itu benar sekali !"

Suigetsu menyerang Kakashi dan Anko dengan sekali tebas, namun Anko berhasil menghindar sementara Kakashi hanya melompati tebasan tersebut. Dengan cepat Kakashi meraih tangan kanan Suigetsu dan melintirnya, sehingga pedangnya terjatuh. Anko yang melihat perkerjaan Kakashi segera menendang pedang yang jatuh tersebut sehingga jauh dari jangkauan Suigetsu.

"Dasar payah !"

Suigetsu memutar tangan kanannya. Ketika pelintiran Kakashi lepas, suigetsu segera menendang perut Kakashi hingga terbentur ke kardus-kardus yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kakashi !!"

Anko segera berlari menuju Suigetsu sambil mengambil dua pistolnya di kedua kaki bagian belakang.

'Doooorr-dooorrr-dorrr'

Dengan lincah bak penari balet, Suigetsu menghindari tembakkan Anko dan mendarat tepat disamping pedangnya. Dia ambil pedang tersebut untuk menghindari peluru-peluru Anko.

"Percuma." Ejek Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berlari kearah Anko untuk menebasnya. Anko menelan ludah dan mengumpat mengutuki Suigetsu.

'Terpaksa'

Anko menjatuhkan salah satu pistolnya kebawah. Dengan cepat dia menangkap dan menembakkannya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu sempat terkejut, secara reflek dia melompat, Anko menelentangkan tubuhnya serta mengarahkan kedua pistolnya kearah Suigetsu di atas.

'Doooorrr-dooorrr-dorrrr !!'

Suigetsu melindungi diri dengan pedangnya. Pemuda itu mendarat membelakangi Anko, Anko reflek berdiri tetapi Suigetsu juga mengibaskan pedangnya kebelakang membuat Anko menghindar dengan membungkuk kebelakang. Rambutnya sedikit terpotong.

"Heeeehhh !! Dasar sial !!" Omelnya.

Dia melirik Kakashi yang duduk dengan tenang diatas tumpukkan kardus-kardus bekas.

"Kakashi !! Sampai kapan mau duduk disitu ?!!"

Anko hampir saja terbelah kalau dia tidak cepat menyadari serangan mendadak Suigetsu. Kakashi bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jasnya. Pistol jenis Butterfly.

"Kau lawan saja aku." Tantang Kakashi sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Baiklah. Wanita itu lemah sekali."

Kedutan muncul di kepala Anko. Dia menggapai batu kerikil dan melemparnya ke kepala Suigetsu.

"Dasar jelek !!"

Suigetsu tidak mengindahkan kelakuan Anko. Dia segera menerjang Kakashi dengan liar. Tebasan-tebasan ia lancarkan walaupun tidak menimbulkan luka, tapi beberapa bagian dari jas hitam Kakashi tersobek akibat serangan Suigetsu.

"Kakashi Hatake. Agen yang tidak pernah lulus ujian tertulis, tapi mempunyai IQ yang cukup tinggi. Aku pernah dengar tentang ayahmu..."

Sambil menyerang dan menghindar, Suigetsu mencoba dengan memasak emosi Kakashi.

"Ayahmu bunuh diri karena gagal menyelamatkan targetnya."

Kakashi menggeram. Saat Suigetsu melancarkan tebasannya, Kakashi menepis pedang tersebut kemudian menembak kaki kiri Suigetsu. Karena efek dari Butterfly seperti shotgun dengan efek angin, Suigetsu terpental 3 meter.

Kakashi menghampiri Suigetsu yang tidak bisa berdiri. Lelaki perak itu dipenuhi dengan emosi yang tinggi. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengungkit-ungkit masalah ayahnya. Tanpa berdosa, dia menodongkan pistolnya kearah dada kiri Suigetsu.

'Doooooorrrrr !'

"Ugh ! Ka-kau ?"

Kakashi berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang ada dihadapannya. Peluru tadi juga hanya menyerempet bahu kiri Suigetsu yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini kapan-kapan."

Kakashi berjalan melewati Suigetsu. Anko menatap Kakashi dengan sendu. Betapa ia tahu kalau Kakashi selama ini selalu tersenyum palsu pada setiap orang.

"Kakashi ?"

Kakashi terdiam. Dia tidak menyaut ataupun melirik Anko. Kakashi berjalan tenang menuju arah stasiun. Anko menunduk sedih. Walaupun sudah 13 tahun berlalu, Kakashi tetap saja sensitif bila ada yang menyebut nama ayahnya terutama bila tujuannya hanya menjelek-jelekkan. Yah... seperti yang dilakukan Suigetsu tadi.

Dia menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh. Dia berlari menuju pria perak itu, saat sejajar Anko menarik tangan kiri Kakashi dan mengajak pria tersebut berlari bersamanya.

'Dia masih seperti dulu' batin Anko.

-

-

"Haah...Hosh...Hosh..."

Sakura menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir deras. Sudah beberapa menit mereka menanjaki bukit yang tinggi dimana lokasi camp mereka berada. Tetapi yang Sakura dapatkan hanyalah kelelahan, pemandangan yang jelek (kiri-kanan hanya tebing), jalanan yang menukik tinggi.

"Kalau seperti itu terus kita tidak akan sampai." Ucap Deidara sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Aku lelah." Balas Sakura sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Deidara menghela nafas dan menghampiri Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya. Deidara berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. Nafasnya memburu pertanda kelelahan.

"Payah nih, un !" Sindir Deidara.

"Gemblok aku..." Rengek Sakura.

Deidara sweatdrop.

Dengan terpaksa Deidara membalikkan badannya tetap dengan keadaan berjongkok.

"Ayo !"

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Deidara. Dengan berat hati dan berat beban, Deidara berdiri perlahan sambil menopang kedua kaki Sakura.

'Berhasil !' batin Sakura girang.

'Ugh... Dia tidak terlalu berat. Tapi jalan ini sangat berat !' batin Deidara sambil sesekali mengutuki ketuanya.

Sakura memeluk erat Deidara dengan tangannya. Sementara Deidara... dia masih memasang muka masam selama perjalanan.

"Ganbatte dayoo !!" Sorak Sakura sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak dipunggung Deidara.

"Hmmp !!!"

"Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai, Dei-dei boleh meminta apapun dariku." Tawar Sakura.

Dengan wajah penasaran, akhirnya Deidara mau tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bolehlah." Jawab Deidara.

"Kalau begitu lari !"

"Haaaahh... Capek !"

'Aduh ! Susah sekali ! Sudah dirayu juga !' batin Sakura kesal.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumau." Ujar Deidara.

Sakura memutar otak juga matanya. Berusaha berfikir sama dengan apa yang difikirkan Deidara.

Deidara menyampingkan kepalanya melirik Sakura.

"Ayo ! Katanya mau cepat sampai."

Sakura kembali berfikir. Deidara mendengus dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke posisi awal.

'Mungkin..."

"Dei-dei !"

Deidara menoleh dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang lelaki pirang ini inginkan, kecuali Sakura. Dengan satu ciuman hangat, Deidara segera menaikkan kecepatannya berlari menuju tempat tujuan.

'Ya ampun, sesuai dengan perkiraanku.' Batin Sakura.

Gadis pink itu memajukan kepalanya untuk memberikan Deidara satu ciuman dipipi kirinya. Yang dicium tersenyum senang dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

-

-

"Sudahlah Kakashi tidak usah difikirkan." Ucap Anko.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di dalam kereta menuju Osaka. Kakashi semenjak tadi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara. Dia hanya diam dan terus menunjukkan tatapan sedih. Anko tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk teman sejak kecilnya.

Anko mendekati Kakashi dan menatapnya dalam. Karena keadaan kereta yang sepi, Anko meberanikan diri untuk memeluk Kakashi walau hanya dari samping. Kakashi terperanjat dan bangun dari lamunannya. Kakashi menggenggam lengan kiri Anko.

"Arigatoo..."

"Hebat juga dia bisa meledakkan markas kita dengan cepat."

"Aku rasa begitu. Sepertinya dia memang mempunyai kemampuan tersebut."

"Kakashi ?"

"Ya ?"

"Tidak jadi..."

-

-

"Yay ! Sampai juga !" Sorak Sakura senang.

'Pinggang dan punggungku sakit...' Batin Deidara meratapi nasibnya.

"Ayo Dei-kun !"

Sakura menarik sebelah tangan Deidara. Wew... camp mereka sekarang terlihat lebih besar walaupun tidak bertingkat tetapi dilihat dari samping cukup besar. Bisa dikategorikan seperti villa.

Sakura membuka pintu putih yang besar. Ruangannya cukup luas. Disebelah kiri ada beberapa sofa lengkap dengan mejanya, lalu disebelah kanan ada lorong dengan empat pintu berhadapan. Disebelah sofa ada lorong juga dengan empat pintu berhadapan. Sedangkan lurus ada lorong dengan dua pintu berhadapan serta dapur pada bagian paling belakang. Sama halnya seperti apartemen mini mereka dahulu. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih pada tembok, dan coklat dengan garis hijau tebal pada lantainya.

"Sudah sampai ?" Tegur Kisame yang muncul dari lorong kiri.

"Yo ! Yang lain ?"

"Hidan, Genma, Ibiki sedang istirahat. Oh iya, sepertinya kalian harus satu kamar lagi." Jelas Kisame.

'Asik !' (Deidara)

'Malangnya nasibku' (Sakura)

"Ya sudah, aku mau kekamarnya Hidan dulu. Ja !"

Manusia setengah ikan -ditebas- itu kembali ke lorong tempat dia muncul, diselingi dengan bunyi pintu tertutup.

"Sepertinya pojok masih kosong. Kita disana saja." Kata Deidara.

Dengan santainya dia berjalan lurus menuju pintu disebelah kiri. Sakura hanya pasrah atas perlakuan Deidara. Dengan berat hati dia mengikuti Deidara dari belakang.

"Kau mandi kemudian tidur. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu."

Deidara mendorong Sakura masuk kekamar. Sesekali Sakura memberontak dan berulang kali mengatakan 'tapi' pada Deidara.

Deidara kembali keruang tengah kemudian berbelok ke kamar Hidan. Dia masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu. Terlihat jelas Hidan sedang menggerayangi laptop dan Kisame sedang mengutak-atik pistol milik Hidan.

"Kau tidak sopan." Cibir Hidan begitu ia tahu Deidara masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Aku hanya mau tanya tentang Suigetsu Hozuki pada Kisame." Kata Deidara.

Kisame menajamkan pandangannya.

"Suigetsu ?"

"Iya, mungkin kau kenal dengannya. Karena ketua mengatakan hal itu tadi."

"Memang. Suigetsu adalah adik dari Mangetsu Hozuki, mafia yang tewas 3 tahun yang lalu. Hanya itu saja, dulu dia cukup dekat denganku. Tapi semenjak aku berselisih dengan kakaknya, kami tidak lagi bertemu." Jelas Kisame.

"Begitu. Kalau Ka-karin ?"

"Tidak kenal." Jawab Kisame sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ada." Seru Hidan tiba-tiba.

"...?"

Hidan menatap informasi yang tertera di laptopnya.

"Karin itu hanya wanita dengan kemampuan menganalisa situasi dengan baik, membuat rencana yang tidak terduga, dan siasat licik lainnya. Dia juga yang menggagalkan penyelidikkan Ibiki beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelas Hidan.

"Sasuke benar-benar punya kurcaci yang bisa diandalkan." Timpal Kisame.

"Tak mau dengar tentang Jugo ?" Selidik Hidan.

"Tidak perlu."

Deidara meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kembali menuju kamarnya.

Deidara membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Mata safirnya menemukan Sakura tengah terbaring berselimut diatas tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

-

-

_Night..._

-

-

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan menguap lebar. Dia menoleh kearah kiri, menemukan Deidara tanpa busana atas atau tepatnya bertelanjang dada. Sakura menarik selimutnya yang cukup tebal. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menyelimuti Deidara. Maklum saja, Deidara cukup gila untuk bertelanjang dada dikeadaan dingin. Apalagi kini mereka semua berada di pegunungan yang mempunyai tipe udara yang dingin.

"Dingin..." Gumam Sakura ditengah aksinya.

Sakura meninggalkan Deidara sendirian didalam kamar. Dia keluar dengan hati-hati dan...

"Oi Sakura !"

"Kya !"

"Maaf ya."

"Tak apa Kisame-san."

"Deidara tidur ?"

"Iya."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu aku juga. Ja Sakura ! Jangan keluyuran jauh-jauh ya !"

Kisame memasuki kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura dan Deidara. sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Disana dia menemui anjing peliharaan Kiba, Akamaru sedang tiduran. Sakura melongo kearah kiri dan kanan lorong tapi sepi walaupun secara samar terdengar suara orang berbicara.

Karena didorong rasa penasaran dan bosan, Sakura keluar dari villa. Tiba-tiba saja Akamaru mengikutinya.

"Jadi bangun."

"Arf!"

Sakura dan Akamaru berjalan kesebelah villa. Disana ada jalan setapak yang terbuat dari susunan kayu menuju atas bukit. Keadaan yang gelap gulita sama sekali tidak menciutkan nyali Sakura. bersama dengan Akamaru, dia tetap menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut.

"Rumah ?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya diatas dia menemukan rumah kecil. Dia berjalan menuju rumah itu. Pintunya terbuka dan terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Permisi ?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan menemukan sosok yang membuatnya berteriak kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

"Hei tenang !!"

Lelaki jabrik berambut oranye berusaha meredakan teriakkan Sakura yang membahana.

"Ka-kamu !!"

"Aku ?"

"Kamu yang kutabrak tadi kan ??!!"

"Hah ? Masa sih ?"

"Apa ?"

"Sedang apa gadis manis berkeliaran disini sendirian ?"

"Aku bosan, ja-jadi a-aku kelua-ar."

"Ohh... Siapa namamu ?"

"Sa-saku-ra..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura dengan manisnya.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku ?"

"Seingatku, aku menabrakmu tadi." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Benar ?"

"Eh ? Maksudnya ?"

"Ini Nagato, ingat ?"

"Naga-to ?"

Sakura memutar kotak ingatannya dengan cepat. Menggali daftar nama dari huruf A sampai Z.

"Nagato ? Nagato !"

"Kau ingat ?"

"Err... kau yang waktu itu datang kerumah saat aku masih kecil ya ?"

"Hahaha, kau ingat ternyata."

"Nagato-san, sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai."

"Ohh... sendirian saja ?"

Nagato mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura ke luar.

"Apa tidak masalah kau disini ?"

Mendengar Nagato berkata seperti itu, Sakura jadi membayangkan reaksi Deidara saat dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak ada dimanapun.

"Hmm ?"

"Ah ! Tidak apa-apa !"

Tiba-tiba saja Akamaru menarik celana pendek Sakura dengan tangannya (?).

"Sepertinya dia mau pulang." Ucap Nagato.

"Yah, Akamaru... Kalau begitu aku akan kembali. Aku harap bisa bertemu dengan Nagato-san lagi." Pamitnya.

"Yah, aku juga Sakura !"

Sakura meninggalkan pondok mini Nagato dan kembali ke villanya.

'Hanya dia yang tahu identitasku'

-

-

_At Villa..._

-

-

Sakura menutup pintu dengan pelan. Matanya tertuju pada bawah dimana dia menemukan kaki seseorang masih lengkap dengan sepatu. Matanya menyusuri dari bawah sampai atas. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat penyusurannya sampai pada wajah orang tersebut. Akamaru juga langsung membungkuk seperti merasa bersalah.

"Kemana Saku-koi ?"

"A-aku jalan-jalan..."

Deidara menghela nafas. Dalam hatinya dia khawatir sekali kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa.

"Tidur saja sana." Perintah Deidara.

"Huh cerewet !"

Sakura berjalan menyenggol tubuh Deidara menuju kamar yang sekarang ia tempati. Dia membanting pintu kamar hingga membuat Deidara terkejut.

'Seram juga'

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu utama kembali terbuka, memunculkan Kakashi dan Anko.

"Hallo Dei-kun." Sapa Anko lemas.

"Ada apa ?"

Anko mengangkat bahu dan Kakashi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Deidara. Pria perak itu tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya.

-

Sakura mengurung diri didalam selimut. Matanya masih menolak untuk menutup.

'Nagato ?'

Nama itu bagaikan mantra pengantar tidur yang selalu membayangi Sakura setelah ia bertemu dengan pemilik nama tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam saat mengingat wajah penuh senyum milik Nagato.

'Suaranya pernah kudengar... Tapi dimana ?'

Gadis muda itu tetap menyebutkan 'Nagato' berulang kali didalam hatinya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Deidara menatap bingung benda terkurung dibalik selimut. Bentuknya tidak elit dan terkesan aneh.

Dirinya menarik selimut tersebut dan melihat Sakura tiduran dengan tengkurap.

"Lho belum tidur ?" tanyanya.

Sakura tidak merespon ataupun sekedar mengucapkan kalimat singkat lainnya.

"Sakura ?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Saku-koi ?"

"Oi !!"

Deidara duduk disebelah Sakura, menatapi gadis itu dengan penasaran.

'Dia melamun ?'

"Sakura ?" bisik Deidara.

"Sakura !! Kau tuli ya ??!!"

Walaupun sudah cukup keras, Sakura tetap saja tidak mersepon. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura membalikkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau kenal Nagato ?"

"Hah ? Apa ?"

"Jawab !"

"Tidak. Tu-tunggu, siapa Nagato itu ?"

Sakura menarik selimut dan mengurung dirinya kembali. Dia menyeringai jahil pada Deidara.

"Simpananku..."

...Hening...

...Hening...

...Hening...

'TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !!' jerit Deidara dalam hatinya.

Sakura heran dengan mimik wajah Deidara. Sakura berfikir kalau Deidara telah kemakan perkataannya.

"Ahahaha... ! Aku bercanda." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak." Balas Deidara tegas.

"Oi ! Kau sudah janji padaku lho."

Sakura berusaha tidur sambil terus menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. (Maklum dipegunungankan dingin)

"Janji ? Katakan apa maumu ?"

"Aku mau..."

"Hn ?"

"Err..."

"Bicara !"

"Itu..."

"Ayolah, aku mau tidur."

"Aku mau..."

"A-n-a-k..."

1...

2...

3...

'DUBRAAAAKKK !!'

"PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU !!!!!!!"

"Tapi Sakura aku kan..."

"KAU TIDUR DILUAR !!!"

"Mereka berdua ributnya seperti pasangan suami istri saja." Tanggap Kisame yang bangkit secara tidak layak akibat teriakkan Sakura.

-

-

_01.00, Midnight..._

-

-

Deidara sangat merana. Badannya sakit akibat pukulan Sakura bertubi-tubi ditambah dengan keadaan tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Itulah akibatnya kalau dia sebagai laki-laki terlalu jujur juga terlalu bodoh. Lagipula dia itu sudah tahu kalau Sakura bisa beladiri tetap saja ceplas-ceplos.

'Aduh... Badanku. Sofanya juga tidak empuk, mana dingin lagi' Batinnya sambil berulang kali merubah posisi tidur.

Deidara bangkit dari sofa ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Sakura juga pasti sudah tidur maka dari itu Deidara memilih pindah daripada harus menderita, walaupun nantinya Sakura pasti akan menghadiahkannya pukulan maut.

Deidara membuka pintu pelan agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah tempat tidur kosong dengan selimut yang berantakkan. Deidara berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi dan sebelah kiri tempat tidur (dari pintu kamar sebelah kiri ada kamar mandi, kanan ada tempat tidur).

Anehnya Deidara merasa sesuatu menabrak dirinya dari belakang.

'Nani ?'

Deidara membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Sakura dengan mata setengah terbuka alias mengantuk.

"Sakura ?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya belum bisa meneliti dengan baik, lagipula rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya.

'BRUK'

Sakura jatuh di dada bidang Deidara. Lelaki pirang itu berinisiatif mengangkatnya secara perlahan kemudian merebahkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya. Deidara juga masih normal, walaupun secara terang-terangan dia berkata hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada Sakura tadi, sangat tidak mungkin kalau dia ingin melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura.

Setelah menyelimuti Sakura, Deidara mengambil posisi dibawah kaki Sakura dan tidur dengan tanpa berbantal serta kepalanya tepat berada disamping Sakura (Kalau dilihat dari atas seperti sudut siku-siku)bukan hal yang mustahil bila nanti Sakura menendang kepalanya.

-

-

_Morning..._

-

-

Sakura membuka selimutnya dan menguap selebar terowongan (-diinjek-). Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku. Matanya yang masih belum normal sulit untuk memproses bentuk yang ada dibawah kakinya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan shock dengan bentuk manusia tersebut.

'Deidara ?'

Wajah Deidara tenang bagaikan lautan. Untungnya Sakura tidak melihat gaya tidur Deidara yang biasanya. Dia menarik tangan kanan Deidara pelan dan melirik arlojinya.

'Masih jam 5 pagi ?'

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

_A few minutes later..._

Sakura menghela nafas begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya masih menemukan Deidara tertidur. Yang terpenting Sakura sudah rapih dan bersih. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Sakura yang kakinya selalu tidak bisa diam, berniat untuk keluar dari villa yang masih sepi.

'Hah ?'

Sakura bingung saat menemukan amplop tepat dibawah pintu. Dia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil surat yang ada didalamnya.

- - -

_Untuk semuanya..._

_Datanglah ketempat terakhir kalian menangkapku. Kita akan bermain-main dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Apakah kalian berani ?_

_Aku tunggu kapanpun kalian siap._

_Kita akan melanjutkan apa yang tertunda._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

- - -

'Sa-su-ke ?'

-

-

T.B.C

-

-

Yap ! Proses yang melelahkan !! Hanya tinggal beberapa chappie lagi...

Hiks...hiks...aku jadi terharu -author lebay ditimpuk pake tomat busuk-

Hari ini juga aku baru ngepublish fict baru judulnya 'Blacklist' -promosi euy !!-

Ada PeinSakuDei disitu o.O !!

Sekedar info aja, aku update fict tiap hari minggu. Jadi dimohon kesabarannya !!

Ok ! Aligatoooooooo !! Review pliiiiiiiiiisssss !!


	7. Battle Area

**Review Reply :**

Ryu mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak untuk _**Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Naru-mania, Dei-kun 123, Uchiha Ry-chan (pp-nya mulai jd DeiSaku tuh, ketularan Ryu ya?), Intan, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Kuroshiro6yh (Lam knal juga, di fave? Silahkan, kan gak bayar XD), Fusae Deguchi, Haruchi Nigiyama.**_

Alasan dichapter sebelumnya gak ada lemon dikarenakan Ryu tertangkap basah mengetik bagian lemon (kategori parah dan menyerempet ke rate M) tersebut. Alhasil Ryu diteriakkin sama Okaasan yang tercinta. Maklum aja Ryu belum punya KTP Negara, baru punya KTP sekolah. Maka dari itu Ryu minta maaf kalo mengecewakan... Gomen ya...

- - -

- - -

**WARNING !! (Warning penting untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang terkandung didalam fict/chapter ini) : **_Battle Scene (Sakura vs Karin, KakaAnko vs Suigetsu, HidanGenmaIbiki vs Jugo, Deidara vs Sasuke), Romance scene (dikit banget), OOC, many more..._

- - -

- - -

**Summary : **_Deidara dan yang lainnya menuju lokasi yang diminta Sasuke. Pertarungan berat terjadi ! Apakah kali ini mereka semua dapat menghentikan Sasuke sepenuhnya ? Check It Out !!_

- - -

- - -

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**My Beautiful Guardian**__ © Ryuku Zhank_

_**My Beautiful Guardian, Chapter 7 : Battle Area**_

- - -

- - -

'Sa-su-ke?!'

Sakura menjatuhkan surat kecil itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak masuk kesembarang pintu di lorong kiri.

'Dubraaaakkk!!'

Sakura memasuki kamar mini itu dan menemukan Hidan yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura tidak merespon matanya masih menyiratkan ketakutan, keringatnya mengalir deras dan tubuhnya masih bergetar.

_A few minutes later..._

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hidan entah pada siapa sambil memainkan sebuah kertas ditangannya.

"Surat itu seperti memaksa kita untuk mengikuti semua yang tertera disana." Ucap Anko.

"Kita memang lebih banyak dari mereka, tapi bisa saja Sasuke menyewa beberapa orang." Tegas Genma.

"Benar! Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi kita selesaikan masalah ini??!!" Jerit Anko.

"Baiklah. Kita putuskan saja sekarang!" Timpal Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hidan melirik pria perak itu dengan bingung.

"Kita bisa pergi kesana bersama-sama. Anko denganku, Hidan dengan Genma dan Ibiki kemudian Sakura dengan Deidara. Tidak sulit kan?"

"Kalau begitu kita bersiap-siap!" Seru Anko kemudian menghambur menuju kamarnya disusul dengan Genma, Kakashi, dan Ibiki.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hidan pada Sakura. Jelas saja sejak tadi Sakura hanya berdiri mematung.

"Ti-tidak..."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali membangunkan Deidara.

'KREK'

"Ah!"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika menemukan Deidara berdiri dibelakang pintu saat ia masuk.

"Aku dengar semuanya." Katanya lirih.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap mata safir Deidara.

"Ada apa Deidara?"

"Tidak ada..."

Deidara melemparkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak berani menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku rasa ada."

"Eh?"

"Kau katakan saja."

"Aku bilang tidak ada. Sudahlah! Kita lebih baik bersiap!" Katanya kemudian beralih pada peralatan miliknya.

Sakura menunduk. Dia merasa kalau hari ini terasa aneh tidak seperti biasanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Hatinya sakit teriris. Bukan karena sikap Deidara yang berubah hari ini, tapi karena surat dari Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

Deidara melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Sampai kapan mau disitu?"

"Hn..."

Sakura mendekati Deidara yang tengah sibuk dengan alat-alat miliknya. Sakura duduk disebelah Deidara, Deidara mendelik dan melihat wajah Sakura yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak..."

"Aku rasa iya..."

"Kau mengembalikan kata-kataku."

Deidara tersenyum manis membuat Sakura tidak berhenti memandangi pria pirang itu.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu dong!"

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Sakura terus-teruan memperhatikan pekerjaan Deidara selama beberapa menit. Mereka berdua sudah terkurung didalam keheningan hanya decitan pistol ataupun yang lainnya yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dei-da-ra..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku mau katakan-se-suatu."

"Katakan saja..."

"Aku sebenarnya men..."

"Deidara!! Sakura!! Ayo cepat!!"

Teriakkan Kisame membuat Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Deidara yang gagal mengatakan 'cinta' pada Sakura, tetapi Sakura sendiri gagal mengatakannya. Seakan-akan Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka saling mencinta.

"Apa tadi?"

"Tidak!"

"Lho?"

- - -

- - -

"Ini gedung yang berada di utara Osaka. Sasuke hebat juga bisa mengetahui posisi kita. Setelah kita menuruni bukit ada pertigaan. Kita berpencar dan bertemu disatu titik, kalaupun kita tidak bertemu didepan gedung itu kita harus tetap masuk." Jelas Hidan sambil menganalisa denah menuju sebuah gedung melalui GPS-nya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka semua berlari dengan cepat menuruni bukit. Memang terbukti kalau turun itu lebih mudah daripada naik. Mereka meninggalkan villa pada tengah hari, yang masih berada disana hanyalah Kiba dan Akamaru.

Sampai dipertigaan, Sakura dan Deidara mengambil jalan lurus, Kakashi dan Anko kekanan sementara Genma, Hidan juga Ibiki mengambil jalan kekiri. Mereka semua terus berlari tanpa gentar. Rasa lelah tak hadir didalam raga mereka, yang hadir hanyalah rasa kekekasalan.

Sakura yang tertinggal berusaha menambah kecepatan berlarinya berada tepat disamping Deidara. Baru saja posisi Sakura sejajar dengannya, Deidara segera menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari lebih cepat.

"Wow!"

Sakura kewalahan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan berlari Deidara. Beberapa kali ia tersandung batu dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya tangan Deidara kuat untuk menahannya.

_A few minutes later..._

Deidara dan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mereka melihat sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi serta satu-satunya gedung yang paling jauh dari gedung lainnya seperti sengaja dibangun dengan letak yang jauh dari jangkauan orang.

"Itu!!"

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung yang luar biasa tinggi tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kemunculan yang lain saat mereka berada didalam maupun diluar tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah melepas tanganmu dariku." Ucap Deidara.

"Iya!"

Mereka terus berlari. Ruangan yang mereka masuki kosong. Tidak ada apapun didalamnya hanya ada tangga pada ujung ruangan. Mereka terus berlari, menaiki tangga secara berulang-ulang. Sampai...

"Kyaaaaaaa!!"

"Sakura!!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghilang saat dirinya menyentuh sebuah dinding. Deidara shock dan berusaha memanggil nama gadis itu dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau teruskan saja!!"

"Tapi Sakura, aku..."

"Sudah sana! Aku akan menyusul!"

'Berjanjilah!!'

Dengan terpaksa Deidara kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantaii atas. Sementara Sakura, dia berada diruangan yang sunyi. Ruangan itu cukup luas didepan Sakura, memanjang jendela sehingga Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-sama menginginkan kau mati..."

Sakura terperanjat dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dirinya menemukan sosok seorang wanita berambut merah, bermata merah, dan berkacamata. Sakura merasa kalau wanita itu adalah korban mode, dikarenakan rambutnya panjang sebelah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karin."

"Karin? Apa maumu?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku punya tugas untuk membunuhmu."

"Cih! Memangnya kau mempunyai kemampuan apa ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Karin menarik sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya. Sakura tengah bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Karin menarik seutuhnya benda yang ia pegang lalu menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Rantai itu senjatamu ya? Kita lihat saja, apakah kau bisa selamat dariku?"

Karin melemparkan rantainya ke Sakura sedangkan Sakura berhasil menghindar dan bersiap meninju Karin.

- - -

- - -

"Sial! Apa kita salah masuk ruangan?" Umpat Hidan kesal masuk kedalam ruangan yang terang dan aneh.

Aneh karena warna ruangan itu yang sangat mencolok. Warna oranye berseling kuning, siapapun yang melihat ruangan itu pasti langsung sakit mata.

"Sudah tiba saatnya."

Seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan dua katana (untung inget) dipinggangnya muncul didepan Hidan dan lainnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ibiki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku? Jugo..."

"Jadi kau yang menyerang Deidara dan Sakura ? Payah juga kau kalah dari mereka yang berbadan kecil." Ejek Hidan.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua !"

Jugo mencabut dua katananya sedangkan Hidan, Ibiki dan Genma sudah siap dengan senjata-senjata mereka.

"Tiga lawan satu? Tidak masalah bagiku." Remeh Jugo.

"Cih ! Kau sombong juga !" Balas Genma.

Genma mencabut dua pistolnya yang terletak dikedua kakinya, kalau Ibiki ia mengambil sebuah shotgun dari dalam jubahnya(?) sedangkan Hidan dia mengambil dua bilah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

"Hidan?"

"Cih! Sudahlah kita bertarung saja!!"

- - -

- - -

Sepasang mata abu-abu dan hitam gelap menerawang tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ruangan yang seratus persen tidak ada atau sama sekali tidak bercahaya.

"Kita ini dimana Kakashi-kun?"

"Entahlah..."

Mereka terus berjalan. Anko memeluk lengan kiri Kakashi tanpa ampun, entah takut atau mencari kesempatan didalam kegelapan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi!"

"Siapa itu?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa menyalakan lampu, namaku..."

Tiba-tiba ruangan gelap itu mulai terang walaupun sedikit suram dan redup. Kakashi dan Anko membelalak saat mata mereka menemukan sosok yang sudah mereka kenal.

"Suigetsu Hozuki..."

Anko menatap mata Kakashi yang menyiratkan kebencian yang luar biasa kuat.

'Kakashi?'

"Jadi kita akan lanjutkan yang waktu itu?"

"Tentu."

Suigetsu mencabut pedang besarnya. Kakashi dan Anko sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Aku penasaran. Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"

"Ini milik seniorku dulu, Zabuza Momochi..."

"Jadi tiga tahun lalu, kau yang membunuhnya."

"Memang benar. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"

"Memang harus sekarang!!"

"Heyyyaaaaaaa!!"

Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Anko dan Kakashi. Anko menghindar dengan melompat sementara Kakashi hanya merunduk. Kaki Kakashi dengan cepat menyelengkat kaki Suigetsu, Suigetsu melompat untuk menghindar tapi Anko dengan cepat menendang tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok. Suigetsu bangkit dengan cepat, segera ia lemparkan pedang besar miliknya itu kearah Kakashi. Kakashi yang reflek segera menghindar tapi sayang itu hanya tipuan. Suigetsu menarik gagang pedangnya dan menendang kuat tubuh Kakashi yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan kakinya. Kakashi menahan kaki Suigetsu, Suigetsu meletakkan pedangnya dan dengan lihai ia memutar badan serta kakinya dengan cepat kembali menggapai pedangnya dan menebas Kakashi. Kakashi yang terlambat menghindar terkena tebasan Suigetsu walaupun tidak dalam.

"Cih! Kurang dalam!"

"Ugh!"

"Kau tidak apa??!!"

"Ya!"

Suigetsu yang tanpa ampun kembali meyerang duo itu. Anko menghindar dengan cepat dan menembakkan pistolnya sambil terus menghindar. Kakashi kembali bangkit walaupun lukanya cukup sakit. Anko menembak gagang pedang Suigetsu, karena firing speed pistol milik Anko sangat kuat, pedang lelaki bertaring itu terlepas dari tangannya sambil meringis.

'Wanita sial!'

Anko tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera mengajak Suigetsu terlibat dalam baku hantam yang kasar. Saling serang sana-sini. Suigetsu terus menghindar sembari mencari celah untuk kembali meraih pedang miliknya.

"Gotcha!!"

Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya menghunus Anko. Nyaris saja wanita itu terpotong kalau ia tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Kakashi kini ambil alih dari pertempuran, sengaja membiarkan Anko mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

- - -

- - -

"UARRRRGGGHHH!!"

"Kalian kuat juga..."

'Sial!'

Hidan, Ibiki, dan Genma sudah kewalahan menghadapi Jugo. Walaupun kondisinya 3 lawan 1, entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk menaklukkan Jugo. Kalau sekarang mereka bersebelahan dengan Deidara ataupun Sakura, mereka pasti sudah bertanya cara untuk mengatasi pria berbadan besar itu.

Hidan bangkit dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari dahinya. Sementara Genma sudah penuh luka parah hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ibiki masih berdiri tegap walaupun tubuhnya juga penuh luka.

"Genma beristirahatlah. Kami akan atasi ini."

Genma tidak merespon. Matanya mulai berat dan akhirnya tertutup. Bukan karena tewas tapi karena tidak tubuhnya tidak sanggup menahan beban lelah ditambah beban luka.

'Jtaaaarrr!! Jtaaaarrr!!'

Hidan menyerang Jugo dengan tangan kosong dalam jarak yang dekat, kemudian menyerang pemuda berbadan besar itu hanya dengan pukulan. Jugo menghindari pukulan serta tembakkan dari Hidan dan Ibiki dengan mudah, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghunus Hidan saat Hidan lengah.

'ZLEEEEEEEBBBB!'

"Hidan!!!"

Suasana menjadi tenang. Hidan dan Jugo tidak bergeming. Sampai pada akhirnya Hidan menyeringai dan menarik katana milik Jugo yang menancap dipinggangnya.

"Kukembalikan!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Hidan menikam pinggang Jugo. Jugo tersentak dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sementara itu Ibiki bernafas lega karena Hidan hanya mencoba mengelabui dia maupun lawan mereka.

"I-ni be-belum se-lesaiiii!!!!"

"...!! APA?!!"

Jugo menendang pinggang Hidan yang terluka hingga terpental menghantam tembok. Mulutnya berulang kali mengeluarkan darah segar. Pandangan Hidan kian memburuk. Matanya mulai sulit untuk mencerna keadaan.

"Hidan!!"

"Jangan lengah..."

Ibiki sukses menghindar sebelum Jugo mengayunkan katananya.

"Sekarang jadi 1 lawan 1. Kau hadapi aku, Jugo."

- - -

- - -

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

'Sial sudah berapa lantai kunaiki tapi aku belum sampai juga ke paling atas' Batin Deidara sambil berlari menaiki tangga yang berputar-putar. Entah sudah lantai keberapa dia berada sekarang, yang jelas sejak tadi pria pirang ini tidak sampai-sampai.

Deidara terus berlari tanpa henti. Pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua, disatu sisi dirinya tak henti-henti memikirkan Sakura.

'Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa?!' Batinnya menjerit.

Deidara berhenti berlari saat ia tidak lagi menemukan tangga menuju atas. Matanya terpaku pada pintu yang ada didepannya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu tersebut.

'WUUUSSHHH...'

"Ini sudah paling atas..."

Deidara celingukkan saat dirinya berada diatap gedung dimana pembatasnya sangat pendek. Sangat memungkinkan untuk membuat siapapun yang berkelahi disini akan cepat mati. Deidara menuju pinggir atap, matanya pusing saat menatap kebawah yang sangat jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Aduuhhh..." Gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Deidara."

Deidara menoleh betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah diatas atap (diatas pintu masuk yang tadi).

"Sasuke?!"

- - -

"Ya."

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan diri juga."

"Karena ini memang sudah saatnya."

"Apa? Apa tujuanmu mengincar Sakura?"

"Hanya untuk membuat dia menyusul kakaknya tercinta."

"Kau!! Kalau begitu kau juga! Kau juga akan kubuat menyusul Itachi!!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

Sasuke melompat dan menembakkan pistolnya kearah Deidara. Deidara spontan menghindar dan menjangkau pistolnya yang berada didalam jas hitamnya.

'DOR-DOR-DOR!!'

Sasuke menembak Deidara dari jarak dekat. Karena area pertempuran mereka sempit, Deidara hanya berputar-putar sambil terus menghindar dari Sasuke. Ia menggapai 2 pisau lipatnya dan ia lemparkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dengan melompat, saat itu juga Deidara menembakkan pistolnya. Sasuke menghindar. Deidara melompat untuk menendang Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya. Sasuke menepis tendangan Deidara dengan kaki kirinya juga. Mereka berdua mendarat untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal.

- - -

- - -

Sakura berusaha memancing Karin untuk menyerangnya pada bagian leher. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka sayatan sana-sini. Begitu juga dengan Karin yang wajahnya biru lebam sana-sini.

"Ayo kacamata!" Ejek Sakura.

"Wanita pink brengs*k!!"

Karin kembali mengayunkan rantainya kearah Sakura. Kali ini tepatnya kearah lehernya. Rantai itu memutari leher Sakura. Sakura berusaha menahan dengan kuat agar rantai tersebut tidak terlalu melilit lehernya.

"Hiiyyyaaaaaaaaa!!"

Karin mengangkat rantainya dan membanting Sakura tepat keluar kendela. Kaca-kacanya pecah berserakan.

"Berakhir sudah!" Gumam Karin.

Ia masih tetap memegang rantainya. Dia berjalan menuju pinggir jendela untuk melihat Sakura terjatuh ataupun mati karena terlilit rantai miliknya.

Sakura belum terjatuh. Tangannya memegang erat rantai milik Karin. Yang terpenting adalah kepalanya sudah terlepas dari rantai. Saat mengetahui Karin berada dipinggir jendela, Sakura berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Karena jendelanya luas, Sakura mengayunkan kakinya menyelengkat kaki Karin. Karin yang tidak tahu, segera jatuh berganti posisi dengan Sakura tadi.

Sakura menatap Karin dengan sangar.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Satu injakkan pada tangan Karin, membuat wanita berambut merah itu terjatuh menuju dasar dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Sakura terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup berjalan maupun bergerak. Rasanya sangat berat. Hatinya tidak berhenti memanggil nama Deidara. Sakura memaksakan diri untuk kembali berdiri. Berusaha meraba-raba seluruh dinding.

'CKLAK--GEDUBRAAAK!'

"Wadaaaww!!"

Sakura terjungkang kebalik dinding. Saat berdiri dia mengetahui lokasinya berada. Yah... lokasinya saat terpisah dari Deidara beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura berjalan kearah kiri dengan pelan-pelan. Walaupun lelah Sakura berusaha untuk menaiki tangga untuk menemukan Deidara.

- - -

- - -

Ibiki terlempar kesudut ruangan. Tubuhnya sudah berhiasi luka yang dalam. Darah tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya kalau hidupnya akan berakhir disini.

'Sial...'

Jugo menghampiri tubuh Ibiki yang sudah sulit bergerak. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi Ibiki hanya dengan satu tusukkan.

'Berakhirkah?'

Jugo mulai mengayunkan pedangnya...

Sedikit lagi...

Beberapa saat lagi...

Dan...

"DOR!!"

Katana Jugo terjatuh dan tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah. jugo menengok kearah belakangnya dan menemukan seorang wanita yang menembaknya bersama dengan lelaki berjenggot dibelakangnya.

"Kalian rupanya...uhuk-uhuk!!"

"Yah kami datang untuk membantu."

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Jugo pada pasangan yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Asuma Sarutobi."

- - -

- - -

"KAKASHIIIII!!"

"Urghhh..."

Kakashi berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakan diperutnya. Suigetsu menyeringai kejam dan melemparkan Kakashi sehingga pria perak itu terlepas dari beberapa centi pedang milik Suigetsu yang menancap diperutnya. Anko dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kakashi yang terlempar. Airmatanya mulai mengalir deras saat tubuh Kakashi sudah memucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari perutnya. Suigetsu tertawa jahat dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian habis disini."

Suigetsu bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Anko dan Kakashi. Anko menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup.

'TRAAANG!!'

"Kau??!!"

Anko membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi gesekkan pedang. Dia terkejut saat menemukan dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

"Ki-kisame? I-iruka?"

"Anko! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Iruka panik.

"Yah, tapi Kakashi..."

Iruka meraba nadi Kakashi. Dia bernafas lega karena nadi dan detak jantung Kakashi masih normal walaupun tubuhnya terluka parah.

"Kisame Hoshigaki dan pedang Samehada."

"Suigetsu ya? Sudah lama tak jumpa..."

"Aku akan dapatkan pedangmu."

"Coba saja!"

- - -

- - -

Sakura terengah-engah karena tak henti-hentinya menaiki tangga. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan satu pintu ditambah dengan bunyi-bunyi yang mencurigakan.

'Deidara!!'

Sakura mencoba berlari walaupun sistim saraf tubuhnya serempak berteriak 'TIDAK!'. Dengan kasar ia mendobrak pintu itu dan menemukan Deidara tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah didepannya. Matanya juga melihat sosok seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut aneh serta mata onyx-nya yang kejam yang tubuhnya juga tidak luput dari luka dan darah. Sakura menghiraukan lelaki itu dan beralih pada Deidara.

"Deidara!!"

Sakura mengangkat kepala Deidara keatas pahanya.

"Sa-ku... Sakura?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lihat sendiri dong... Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik..."

Sakura menitihkan airmatanya diwajah Deidara.

"Hei, ada ap-hmmmp."

Sakura mencium bibir Deidara penuh kasih sayang (author pengen). Tidak perduli akan bibir Deidara yang penuh darah atau apapun. Satu hal yang membuat Sakura takut, takut akan kehilangan Bodyguardnya yang cantik. Sakura melepas ciumannya dari Deidara.

"Hehehe, kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan tidak akan mati..."

Deidara berusaha bangkit walaupun sulit. Saat tubuhnya hampir jatuh, dengan cekatan Sakura segera memapahnya.

"Khukhukhu... Kalian serasi juga." Ejek Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Iya! Itu benar sekali. Kalian berdua tidak akan lolos dariku. Sudah saatnya kalian pergi dari muka bumi ini!!"

- - -

- - -

ToBeCo...

- - -

- - -

Pheeeeewwww... battle scene yang merepotkan... -pundung-

Dei : "Woi! Muke gile loe! Udah gue disuruh lari-lari, luka-luka lagi!"

Ryu : "Aduh, maaf ya Dei-san..."

Dei : "Maaf maaf!! Gue ledakkin baru tau rasa loe!!"

Ryu : "Jangan-jangan... m(_ _)m"

Dei : "KATSU!!"

DUARRRR!!

Ryu : "UWAAAAAAA!! TOLONG REPIEWNYA YA!!!!!!" -terbang gak turun"-


	8. Lost My Love

_Ryu ngucapin makasih yang buanyaaaakkk kepada nama-nama berikut !_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan, Fusae Deguchi, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Kuroshiro6yh_males login, Intan, Naru-mania, Dei-kun 123, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Chiwe SasuSaku, **__untuk__** Kuroneko Hime-un (**__maaf namanya gak ada direvew reply chappie sebelumnya__**), **sankyuu untuk reviewnya !!_

- - -

- - -

_**WARNING !!**__**(**__Warning penting untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang terkandung didalam fict/chapter_ ini**) **_: Battle Scene (DeiSaku vs Sasuke, Kisame vs Suigetsu), Violence Scene, Romance Scene, Sad Scene/Sad Ending, OOC, mohon siapkan tisu disebelah anda..._

- - -

- - -

**Summary : **

"_Tetap disini! Aku mohon!! Jangan dilepas!!!!!!" _

"_Aku mohon! Bertahanlah-huuhu-hiks-hiks-aku mohon..."_

'_Karena aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka'_

"_Aku mencintaimu-hiks-hiks-jadi tetaplah disini...huuhu..."_

"_Karena itulah, Sakura..."_

"_Tidaaaaaaakkkk!!"_

- - -

- - -

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**My Beautiful Guardian**__ © Ryuku Zhank_

_**Suteki Dane **__© Rikki_

_**My Beautiful Guardian, Chapter 8 : Lost My Love**_

- - -

- - -

"Kau? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Iya! Itu benar sekali. Kalian berdua tidak akan lolos dariku. Sudah saatnya kalian pergi dari muka bumi ini!!"

"Kau bercanda!!"

Sakura memapah Deidara berdiri. Dahi Deidara tak henti mengeluarkan darah, Sakura sesak melihat pemandangan buruk itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhku? Katakan!!"

"Mudah saja. Karena kakakmu."

"Kakak? Kau gila!"

"Terserah apa katamu!!"

Sasuke berlari sambil membawa sebuah katana menuju Sakura dan Deidara. Sakura terkejut sementara Deidara sudah menyiapkan gerak reflek dengan mendorong Sakura dan menghalangi Sasuke.

"Deidaraaaa!!"

"Kau melindunginya?"

"I-itu su-sudah menja-jadi kewajiban-ku..."

Sasuke melompat kebelakang sementara Deidara memegangi tangan kirinya yang terluka parah. Sakura menghampiri Deidara dengan wajah cemas. Lelaki pirang itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Deidara? Kau sanggup? Aku mohon jangan halangi aku."

"Hosh-hosh...Saku-ra...jangan."

Sakura tidak mengindahkan perkataan Deidara. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak mendengar yang dikatakan Deidara. Sakura tersenyum sumringah pada Deidara.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir!"

"Jangan gegabah!!"

Sasuke menyerang mendadak dua sejoli yang tengah lengket-lengketnya dimedan pertempuran. Deidara dan Sakura memisahkan diri kearah yang berlainan. Sasuke beralih ke tempat Deidara yang masih belum pulih.

"Pertama kau dulu!"

- - -

- - -

'TRAAAANNGGG-TRAAANNNGGG!!'

"Kau semakin hebat Suigetsu."

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman."

Keadaan Kisame melawan Suigetsu juga tidak kalah panas dari sebelumnya. Disisi lain Iruka tengah membantu Kakashi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya bersama dengan Anko yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Iruka..."

"Hn?"

"Kakashi tidak apa-apa kan?"

Iruka tertunduk sambil terus memakaikan perban diluka Kakashi. Keadaan Kakashi sangat mengkhawatirkan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka yang parah, suhu badannya tinggi dan lainnya.

"Anko kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kakashi adalah agen yang mempunyai pertahanan tubuh serta ketahanan yang luar biasa lebih kuat disbanding kita semua. Kau ingat itu kan?"

Anko menatap Kakashi sendu kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya!"

Dilain sisi Kisame terus-terusan menerima serangan Suigetsu tanpa henti. Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya yang besar itu secara brutal, namun Kisame dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu. Sampai akhirnya Kisame mendapatkan penerangan pada satu titik. Dia menarik lengan kanan Suigetsu yang dipakai untuk menyerang. Gerakan Suigetsu terhenti, Kisame memindahkan pedangnya ketangan kanan dan saat itu juga menebas Suigetsu. Suigetsu menghindar dengan cepat.

'Hampir saja kepalaku putus' Batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kisame menyerang Suigetsu terlebih dulu. Suigetsu menangkis serangan Kisame dengan pedangnya. Dia merasakan berat dan sulit untuk menahan pedang Kisame yang berbobot.

"Ayo!"

Kisame membelah pedang milik Suigetsu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Suigetsu terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindari serangan Kisame. Alhasil, Suigetsu mendapatkan luka yang serius pada lengan bawah tangan kanannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bertahan?"

"Cih!"

Kisame menjatuhkan pedang miliknya. Pria berambut biru itu bermaksud melawan Suigetsu dengan tangan kosong.

"Kalau empty-handed, apa kau tetap bisa bertahan?"

"Kita coba!"

Suigetsu berlari kearah Kisame penuh keyakinan. Kisame hanya menyeringai. Saat Suigetsu mulai melancarkan serangan pertamanya, Kisame menangkap kepalan Suigetsu dan memutar lengan pria itu kebelakang kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Kisame menjedutkan kepala Suigetsu kelantai sedikit kencang hingga orang itu tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa berdosa, Kisame duduk diatas tubuh Suigetsu kemudian menatap 2 orang yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Aku selesai!"

- - -

- - -

'BRUAKKKHHH!!'

"Deidaraaaaa!!"

Deidara terpental hampir kepinggir gedung. Untung saja ada pembatas disana, kalau tidak mungkin Deidara sudah jatuh.

"Lemah!"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Saat dia berbalik Sakura segera menghadiahinya pukulan, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menghindar. Sasuke menarik katananya dan menghunuskannya pada Sakura. Sakura menghindar dan menangkap katana Sasuke sehingga Sakura berhadapan dengannya secara dekat. Sakura meninju Sasuke berulang-ulang tanpa henti. Sasuke cukup kewalahan dengan serangan Sakura. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke menarik pedangnya dengan kuat yang mengakibatkan telapak tangan Sakura bergaris mengeluarkan darah. Sakura meringis sambil memegangi telapak tangannya yang bercucuran darah.

'Sial!'

Gadis itu sedikit melirik Deidara yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

'Duaaaggghhh!!!!'

"Arrghhh!!"

Sakura terpental menghantam tembok dengan kasar. Rasa sakitnya kembali bertambah akibat Sasuke menendang perutnya dari samping. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu memberikan perintah. Sakura terdesak.

"Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?"

Sasuke memojokkan Sakura kemudian mencekik leher gadis itu dengan erat sehingga yang dicekik meronta kesakitan. Sasuke memegang erat katana miliknya. Tanpa berdosa ia menyayat telapak tangan kiri Sakura berulang kali hingga membentuk huruf 'X' yang cukup dalam. Lelaki berambut emo itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada telapak tangan kanan Sakura.

"Arrggghhh!!!!!"

- - -

- - -

"Kakashi baik-baik saja kan?"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah menghampiri 4 orang yang tengah duduk dalam diam.

"Oh Kurenai dan Asuma?! Kalian selesai?"

"Yah! Orang yang namanya Jugo ini lumayan juga. Hidan, Genma dan Ibiki sampai kewalahan. Mereka bertiga telah dibawa orang rumah sakit yang katanya suruhan ketua."

"Kenapa tidak diminta kesini juga? Kakashi juga sama..." Tanya Anko sedih.

"Karena kami pikir ada Iruka makanya tidak meminta mereka kemari." Jawab Kurenai santai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara dan Sakura?"

"Kami tidak tahu. Yang jelas setelah Kakashi bangun kita susul mereka."

"Untuk apa menyusul mereka? Repot!"

Suara yang sedikit cempreng -digiles- masuk kedalam pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya secara kompak...

"Siapa kau?"

Orang yang ditanya itu tersenyum. Rambut oranye-nya yang mencolok dengan bola mata merah berpola riak air membuat mereka semua curiga.

"Aku? Ini aku teman-teman. Pein Rikudo..."

"Ke-ketua??!!!"

Pein menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terhormat.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang???!!!"

"Maaf. Aku ini sibuk jadi tidak bisa muncul dihadapan kalian semua."

Anime sweatdrop.

'Dia lebih buruk dari perkiraanku' (Kisame)

'Tidak keren!' (Anko)

'Payah' (Asuma)

'Jadi selama ini anak kecil yang memimpinku?' (Kurenai)

'Kasihan ketua' (Iruka)

"Bagaimana kalau kita disini dulu untuk beberapa waktu? Biarkan 2 orang itu menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka." Saran Pein. Semua mengangguk setuju.

- - -

- - -

Deidara mencoba membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Matanya membelalak dengan sempurna saat mata safir miliknya melihat Sakura yang tengah disiksa oleh Sasuke.

'Sakura?'

Sakura masih meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangannya sudah lebih dari 15 menit mengeluarkan darah. wajahnya sudah pucat pasi ditambah lagi airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Sakit... Deidara sakit melihat itu semua.

"Yang terakhir..."

Sasuke menjatuhkan katananya dan meraih sesuatu yang berada disaku belakangnya. Sakura dengan berani mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sasuke telah menodongkan pistol tepat kearah dirinya. Jemari Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Dooorrr!!!"

"Apa?!"

Tembakan Sasuke... meleset.

"De-Deida-ra??"

Ternyata Deidara menangkis pistol Sasuke sehingga tembakannya meleset dan pistolnya terjatuh. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Deidara menendang Sasuke dengan kuat hingga membentur tembok pembatas. Masih tetap berdiri, Deidara berusaha meraih sesuatu dari dalam tuxedo-nya.

"Eh?"

Sambil kelelahan, Deidara menutupi luka dikedua telapak tangan Sakura dengan perban putih yang tebal. Gerakannya dilakukan secara berulang-ulang sehinnga kedua telapak tangan Sakura terlihat seperti bengkak.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kembali bangkit. Dia berlari dengan tangan kosong menuju Deidara dan Sakura. Dia kembali melibatkan dua insan itu dalam baku hantam. Sasuke menyerang Deidara dan Sakura secara bergantian begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Deidara yang menghindar secara bergantian.

Sasuke menendang keras perut Deidara hingga pria pirang itu terpental menghantam tembok pembatas dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, Deidara sampai keluar dari tembok pembatas. Hanya satu tangan saja yang menentukan nasibnya saat itu.

"Deidaraaa!!!"

_**Kaze ga Yose ta Kotoba ni**_

_**Oyoi da Kokoro**_

Sakura berusaha untuk kesana tapi dihalangi oleh Sasuke. Sakura mulai memfokuskan pertarungannya kali ini. Dia memulai dengan meninju wajah Sasuke, tapi dihindari. Dengan cepat Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menggunakan kaki kanan untuk menendang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke kena telak dan terpojok di dinding pembatas. Dari posisinya, Sakura berlari kencang kearah Sasuke. Saat hampir, Sakura menendangkan kaki kanannya keleher Sasuke. Pria itu memuncratkan darah segar dan jatuh lemas tak sadarkan diri.

_**Kumo ga Hakobu Ashita ni**_

_**Hazu n da koe**_

Disisi lain Deidara sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban berat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

'Sudah tidak kuat!!'

_**Tsuki ga Yureru Kagami ni**_

_**Furue ta Kokoro**_

Pertahanannya yang semakin lemah membuat dirinya melepaskan pegangan yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan atas dirinya.

'Sial'

'HAPPPP!!!!'

_**Hoshi ga Nagare Kobore ta**_

_**Yawarakai namida**_

"Be-bertahan!!"

"Sakura?"

_**Suteki da ne**_

_**Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara**_

"Sudah diam! Aku akan berusaha!"

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

"Dia pingsan! Pegang tanganku yang erat!!"

_**Iki tai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi Ie Ude no naka...**_

_**Sono mune**_

Deidara terkejut saat dirinya merasa hangat pada bagian telapak tangannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat telapak tangan Sakura kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura, sudahlah..."

_**Karada azuke**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eh?!!!!"

"Maksudku... Lepas..."

_**Yoi ni magire**_

_**Yumemiru**_

"Kau gila ya?!"

Deidara menatap mata Sakura dalam sambil tersenyum. Kesedihan juga terpancar dimata birunya.

"Bisakah?"

"Diam!!!"

_**Kaze wa Tomani Kotoba wa**_

_**Yasashii Maboroshi**_

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Kau ini bodoh sekali!!"

Sakura berusaha menarik Deidara dengan kedua tangannya.

Deidara mulai mengendurkan pegangannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan menatapnya dengan heran.

_**Kumo wa Yabure Ashita wa**_

_**Tooku no Koe**_

"Kau ini..."

"Apa kau tidak senang bersamaku?! Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?!"

"Aku senang Sakura..."

Tangan Deidara sudah tidak lagi berpegangan pada tangan Sakura tetapi kebalikannya Sakura tetap mempertahankan Deidara.

"Tetap disini! Aku mohon!! Jangan dilepas!!!!!!"

"Aku mohon! Bertahanlah-huuhu-hiks-hiks-aku mohon..."

_**Tsuki ga Nijimu Kagami wo**_

_**Nagare ta Kokoro**_

Sakura kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Gadis itu berusaha mempertahankan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

'Karena aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka'

"Aku mencintaimu-hiks-hiks-jadi tetaplah disini...huuhu..."

_**Hoshi ga Yurete Kobore ta**_

_**Kaku se nai Namida**_

"Akhirnya kau bilang... Aku juga sama."

"Karena itulah, Sakura..."

Deidara semakin mengendurkan pegangannya dari Sakura tapi Sakura terus menahan agar Deidara tidak terjatuh.

_**Suteki da ne**_

_**Futari te wo tori Aruke ta nara**_

"Oi Sakura! Aishiteru..."

Deidara menarik paksa tangannya hingga dia benar-benar lepas dari Sakura seutuhnya dan terjatuh kebawah.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkk!!"

'Sakura, aku selalu mencintaimu. Selalu...'

_**Iki tai yo**_

_**KIMI ni machi Ie Ude no naka**_

Deidara tersenyum seiring dengan jatuhnya ia menuju dasar. Rambut pirangnya beterbangan dan melambai-lambai.

'Maaf ya Sasori... Aku tidak bisa lagi melindunginya...'

_**Sono kao**_

_**Sotto furete**_

Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil menangis kencang. Dia menyesal sangat menyesal. Sudah berulang kali ia tidak dapat melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mulai dari sang kakak, nenek hingga Deidara yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya.

'Kenapa? Tuhan, kenapa kau selalu mengambil orang yang berharga bagiku?'

"Sakuraaaaa!!!!!"

_**Asa ni tokeru**_

_**Yumemiru**_

Anko dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba saja masuk dan segera menghambur menuju arahnya. Asuma dan Kurenai memberhentikan langkahnya sementara Iruka dan Pein ketempat Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri kecuali Kisame dan Anko yang menuju arah Sakura.

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Anko sambil memegang pundak Sakura.

"Mana Deidara?" Timpal Kisame.

"Ba-hiks-hiks-bawah..."

"BAWAAAAAHHH !!!!" Teriak Anko dan Kisame bersamaan.

Dua orang itu segera menengok kebawah tapi yang mereka dapatkan nihil!

"Sakura kau bercanda ya?" Tanya Kisame heran.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kisame yang sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mungkinkah?!"

Sakura segera menengok kebawah dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Biasanya kalau ada yang jatuh pasti warga sekitar atau pejalan kaki akan berhenti. Ini tidak...

Tidak ada tubuh Deidara tergeletak disana ataupun warga sekitar yang menggerubungi tempat tersebut. Semuanya kosong.

"Kalau jatuh pasti ramai." Komentar Anko.

"Iya. Kalau selamat juga mustahil. Ini semua diluar dugaan dan sangat tidak masuk akal."

'Apa dia selamat?'

Sakura kembali tertunduk sedih. Airmata yang sempat terhenti kini kembali mengalir.

- - -

- - -

_**2 Days Later...**_

- - -

- - -

"Kenapa harus dibantu? Aku menolak menjadi saksi!!"

Seorang gadis pink berteriak lantang kepada banyak orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini untuk keperluan penyelidikan."

"Maaf, Ibiki-sama!! Aku menolak!!"

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi cara untuk meredakan emosi gadis itu yang meluap-luap bahkan melebihi batas. Gadis pink tersebut keluar dan membanting pintu. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya dihalaman villa. Mata jamrudnya menatap luas pemandangan indah yang tersaji secara indah didepannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan langit biru cerah yang ditemani awan-awan putih.

'Indahnya langit biru tidak seindah matamu...

Kau berjanji untuk menjagaku...

Disaat aku ingin menagih janji itu, kau malah meninggalkanku...

Aku selalu menerima keberadaanmu...

Kata 'koi' yang kau ucapkan itu sangat berarti...

Koibito-ku...'

_**- - -**_

_**- - -**_

_**FIN...**_

_**- - -**_

_**- - -**_

_**OWARI...**_

_**- - -**_

_**- - -**_

_**TAMAT...**_

_**- - -**_

_**- - -**_

Aduuuhhh selesai juga... -ngelirik tumpukan tisu-

Sebenarnya saia gak sanggup untuk bikin sad ending sehari sebelum valentine, tapi bagaimana lagi.

Yah... silahkan review dan tunggu sekuelnya.

Itu juga sih kalau saia gak pindah fandom -diinjek-

OK! Terima kasih telah membaca fictku yang memusingkan ini dari awal hingga akhir!!

With proud!!

Ryuku S. A .J


End file.
